narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Naruto Uzumaki
|Zdjęcie=Naruto część I.png;Część I Naruto część II.png;Część II Naruto - ostatni.png;Pusty Okres Naruto epilog.png;Nowa Era |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=うずまきナルト |Rōmaji=Uzumaki Naruto |Inne nazwy= , , , , , |Polski=Adam Pluciński |Japoński=Junko Takeuchi, Ema Kogure~Technika Seksapilu |Przypisy=Pierwszy Databook, strona 30-36Drugi Databook, strona 28-35Trzeci Databook, strona 24-32 |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=B |Urodziny=10 Października |Status=Żyje |Wiek część 1=12-13 |Wiek część 2=15-17 |Wzrost część 1=147,5 cm |Wzrost część 2=166 cm |Wzrost the last=180 cm |Waga część 1=40,6 kg |Waga część 2=50,9 kg |Ranga część 1=Genin |Ranga część 3=Kage |Klasyfikacja=Jinchūriki~Shukaku~Matatabi~Isobu~Son Gokū~Kokuō~Saiken~Chōmei~Gyūki~Kurama, Mędrzec, Sensor |Zajęcie=Nauczyciel/wykładowca w Akademii~~Tylko Powieść, Głowa klanu Uzumaki, Hokage |Czakra=Uwolnienie Błyskawicy, Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Wiatru~~Wrodzona, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Lawy, Uwolnienie Magnesu, Uwolnienie Wrzątku, Uwolnienie Yin, Uwolnienie Yang, Uwolnienie Yin-Yang |Kekkei Genkai=Uwolnienie Lawy, Uwolnienie Magnesu, Uwolnienie Wrzątku, |Rejestracja Ninja=012607 |Wiek ukończenia akademii=12 |Przynależność=Konohagakure, Góra Myōboku, Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi |Drużyna=Drużyna Kakashiego, Drużyna Ścigająca Sasuke, Jedenastka Konohy~~Tylko Anime, Skład Ośmiu Osób, Drużyna Poszukująca Orochimaru~~Tylko Anime |Klan=Klan Uzumaki |Rodzice=Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki |Rodzina=Jiraiya~Ojciec Chrzestny, Hinata Hyūga~Żona |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=1 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=1 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto: Konoha Ninpōchō |Film=Naruto film: Starcie ninja w Kraju Śniegu |OVA=Znaleźć czterolistną czerwoną koniczynę! |Powieść=Tajemna historia Kakashiego: Piorun na lodowym niebie |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} jest shinobim z Konohagakure oraz obecną reinkarnacją Asury Ōtsutsuki. Stał się jinchūrikim Dziewięcioogoniastego Lisa w dniu swoich narodzin, co spowodowało, że był unikany przez większość mieszkańców w czasie swojego dzieciństwa. Po zostaniu geninem i dołączeniu do Drużyny Kakashiego, Naruto ciężko pracował, by zdobyć szacunek i uznanie w wiosce oraz zrealizować marzenie zostania Hokage. W kolejnych latach, chłopiec stał się zdolnym ninja uważanym za bohatera zarówno przez mieszkańców wioski, jak i shinobi na całym świecie, uzyskując przydomek Bohatera z Ukrytego Liścia '(木ノ葉隠れの英雄, ''Konohagakure no Eiyū). Wkrótce okazał się być głównym czynnikiem w wygranej Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, co przyczyniło się do spełnienia jego marzenia i zostania . Przeszłość thumb|left|Nowo narodzony Naruto ze swoją matką Kushiną. Naruto przyszedł na świat w nocy 10 października jako syn Minato Namikaze (Czwartego Hokage) i Kushiny Uzumaki (drugiej jinchūriki Dziewięcioogoniastego). Został nazwany po protagoniście pierwszej książki napisanej przez Jiraiyę, co uczyniło Sannina ojcem chrzestnym dziecka. Trzeci Hokage stworzył specjalne ustalenia dla Minato, aby móc zachować pieczęć Kushiny, zawierającą w sobie Dziewięcioogoniastego od złamania w czasie porodu Naruto, przebywając w lokacji umiejscowionej z dala od wioski oraz będąc pod opieką położnych i członków ANBU. Zamaskowanemu mężczyźnie, Tobiemu, udało się wytropić ich miejsce pobytu, zabijając położne i ANBU oraz pojmując Naruto, co zmusiło Minato do szybkiego ratunku swojego syna i teleportowania się z nim do kryjówki. W czasie nieobecności Minato, Tobi pojmał Kushinę i wydostał z niej Dziewięcioogoniastego, używając bestii do zniszczenia Konohy. Minato uratował swoją ukochaną i zostawił Naruto pod jej opieką, zanim udał się do wioski, aby móc ocalić ją przed zniszczeniem, ostatecznie pokonując Tobiego i uwalniając Kuramę spod jego kontroli. Po powrocie do Naruto i Kushiny, Minato zrozumiał, że jedynym sposobem na powstrzymanie Dziewięcioogoniastego jest zapieczętowanie go w Naruto, wierząc, że któregoś dnia będzie potrzebował mocy lisa w przypadku ponownego ataku Tobiego. Jako iż, czakra Kuramy była zbyt ogromna, aby móc zapieczętować ją w noworodku, Minato poświęcił swoją duszę, aby rozszczepić czakrę lisa na pół, pieczętując w sobie połowę Yin, a połowę Yang w Naruto. Po wyznaniu swojemu synowi jak bardzo go kochają, Minato i Kushina ulegli ranom zadanym przez Kuramę, będące skutkiem ochrony Naruto przed nim i umarli. Osierocony Naruto dorastał bez wiedzy o tożsamości swoich rodziców, otrzymując jedynie nazwisko swojej matki, gdyż Hiruzen chciał ochronić go przed wrogami jego ojca. Ostatnim życzeniem Minato było to, aby Naruto był uznawany za bohatera jedynie przez tych, którzy będą w stanie odrzucić na bok swój ból i straty spowodowane atakiem, lecz społeczność Konohy, która nie miała pojęcia o okolicznościach jego porodu, otwarcie bojkotowała i miała urazę do chłopca za posiadanie w sobie bestii, która zdewastowała wioskę i odebrała wiele żyć jej mieszkańcom; niektórzy nawet uważali Naruto za samego Dziewięcioogoniastego. Wkrótce, Trzeci Hokage zabronił komukolwiek wspominać o bestii, mając nadzieję, że młodsze pokolenie nie będzie ślepo nienawidzić Naruto, tak jak robili to ich rodzice. Niestety, rówieśnicy chłopca poszli śladami nienawiści swoich rodziców, bez znania dokładnych przyczyn. Ta społeczna izolacja spowodowała u Naruto pragnienie uznania, które mógłby zdobyć poprzez robienie psikusów. W dniu jego zapisu do Akademii w Konohagakure - Naruto po raz pierwszy poznał Hinatę Hyūgę, której dokuczała trójka chłopców. Pomimo nie znania jej, Naruto natychmiast przyszedł jej na pomoc, lecz został pokonany i pobity do nieprzytomności ze względu na przewagę liczebną gnębicieli, przy czym również zniszczyli czerwony szalik, który chłopiec miał na sobie. Kiedy odzyskał przytomność, Hinata podziękowała mu za pomoc i oddała mu jego szalik, lecz ten pozwolił jej go sobie zatrzymać. Był nieświadomy tego, że rosnące uczucia dziewczynki względem nim rozpoczęły się od tego momentu. W Akademii, Naruto został uczniem Iruki Umino, który zachowywał się niczym jego starszy, przyrodni brat, pilnując chłopca, aby nie wpadał w tarapaty i pomagając mu pracować ciężej nad sobą. Naruto poznał również swojego kolegę z klasy Sasuke Uchihę i próbował się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, ponieważ podobnie jak on, również był bardzo samotny. Zazdrość o umiejętności Sasuke i jego popularność, sprawiły jednak, że rozwinął jednostronną rywalizację, aby móc udowodnić sobie, że jest tak samo dobry, jeśli nie lepszy od Sasuke i mając nadzieję, że pewnego dnia Sasuke uzna go za równego sobie. Naruto również zawarł przyjaźń z właścicielem knajpki Ramen Ichiraku, Teuchim i jego córką Ayame, będąc przez nich nazywanym ich ulubionym klientem. Osobowość Ze względu na wielką samotność jaką doznał w dzieciństwie, Naruto pragnął zauważenia i uznania. W tym celu, chłopiec ciągle robił jakieś wybryki w pobliżu Wioski, a przy tym powtarzał, że będzie starać się o tytuł Hokage. Nawet po ukończeniu akademii Naruto chciał zostać uznany, lecz dzięki coraz silniejszym więzom z innymi osobami, jego powody, dla których chciał otrzymać tytuł Hokage znacznie się zmieniały, mniej dążąc do uznania, a więcej trenować oraz stawać się silniejszym, by chronić swój dom i bliskich mu ludzi. Jak zauważył Madara Uchiha, Naruto jest gorącym wyznawcą Woli Ognia, porównując go do swego dawnego rywala. Niepowstrzymana determinacja wpływa na życie wokół niego, a nawet wrogów dotkniętych jego empatią. Zarówno Kakashi, jak i Temari odnieśli się do niesamowitej charyzmy Naruto jako „wyjątkowej mocy”, która pozwala mu zmienić poglądy świata u innych osób. Najbardziej widoczną cechą, która charakteryzuje Naruto jest nadpobudliwość. Jest żywiołowy, niecierpliwy, impulsywny i nieuważny. Według Kakashiego, Naruto dowiaduje się wszystkiego przez swoje ciało. Jest stosunkowo prosty i naiwny, wolno pojmuje zasady lub sytuację, a często wymaga zbyt uproszczonej analogii, aby wyjaśnienie pomogło mu zrozumieć. Ogółem, chłopiec odpowiada najlepiej konkurencji i posiada wysoki stopień zaufania do siebie, głośno ogłaszając, że będzie mistrzem w dowolnej technice, której nauczy się w ułamku zwykłego czasu, choć nie zawaha się poprosić o pomoc, jeśli jej potrzebuje. Naruto ma również wiele innych różnych cech. Odziedziczył wyrażenie „Dattebayo!” (だってよば!) po matce, Kushinie Uzumaki, która mówiła „(da) ttebane” („(だ) ってばね”), gdy była podniecona lub zdenerwowana. Ma również dziecinny nawyk trzymania swoich pieniędzy w grubym portfelu o kształcie zielonej żaby, którą nazywa „Gama-chan”. Jest także bardzo zuchwały i rzadko zwraca uwagę na formalności i społeczną klasyfikację. Zjada prawie wyłącznie ramen i jest częstym klientem w Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Jest także trochę zboczony, co wydaje się być wiadomym Sakurze oraz Iruce, i staje się nim jeszcze bardziej po spotkaniu Jiraiyi. Uśmiecha się prawie stale, gdyż w dzieciństwie na jego twarzy było widać tylko smutek i samotne życie. Ci, którzy są najbliżej niego są w stanie rozpoznać, kiedy jego uśmiech nie jest prawdziwy. thumb|left|Naruto obiecuje Sakurze, że sprowadzi Sasuke z powrotem. Jeśli jednak ktoś jest w tarapatach, i sytuacja tego wymaga, Naruto staje się niezwykle poważny, za wszelką cenę chcąc mu pomóc. Najczęściej jest to widoczne w serii podczas jego interakcji z kolegami z zespołu, Sasuke Uchihą i Sakurą Haruno. Naruto traktuje Sasuke jak swojego brata i stara się sprowadzić go z powrotem do Konohy, pomimo jego gotowości do ucieczki z wioski. Uzumaki od dawna się podkochuje w Sakurze i zrobi dla niej wszystko co w swojej mocy, aby uczynić ja szczęśliwą, nawet kosztem własnym. Sai uważa, że to poświęcenie jest punktem kulminacyjnym jego miłości, a także zauważa, iż chęć uczynienia jej szczęśliwą i chęć sprowadzenia Sasuke do domu są źródłem wewnętrznego bólu Naruto. Po stracie swojego mentora, Jiraiyi, rozmawia z własnym ojcem na temat zabójcy Sannina i jednocześnie byłego ucznia, Nagato. Chłopiec zrozumiał wielką wadę zemsty i zdobył jeszcze większe chęci do uratowania najlepszego przyjaciela. Okazuje się jednak, że Naruto staje się coraz bardziej zdesperowany w celu ocalenia kolegi, będąc skłonnym do przyjęcia wszystkich ciosów Shinobich oraz upadnięciem na kolana przed Raikage i błagania go o przebaczenie dla Sasuke z powodu swoich zbrodni. Ponadto, Madara poucza go na temat powodów nienawiści przyjaciela i ogłasza Sakurze, że nigdy nie odpuści sobie swojego zadania, gdyż teraz naprawdę go rozumie, a także chce go uratować nie tylko z powodu danej obietnicy, ale również dla siebie. Po informacji otrzymanej od Saia, że reszta jego towarzyszy ma na celu zabicie Sasuke oraz, iż nikt w wiosce nie chce go przyjąć ponownie, Naruto najwyraźniej dostał ataku hiperwentylacji z powodu silnych konfliktów, które zostały mu przedstawione. Podczas kolejnego spotkania z Sasuke, Naruto zrozumiał przestępstwa przyjaciela, i nie chciał zabrać go z powrotem do wioski lub też go zabić, a znaleźć trzecie rozwiązanie. Chłopiec doszedł do wniosku, że obaj są rzeczywiście przeznaczeni do pojedynku między sobą, co przewidział Madara. Dodaje też, że gdy tak się stanie, obaj najprawdopodobniej umrą. Naruto jest w pełni przygotowany do przyjęcia na siebie nienawiści Sasuke i jest, w pewien sposób, jedyną osobą, która nigdy nie straciła w niego nadziei. Podobnie jednak jak reszta Konohy, bohater ostatecznie zrezygnował ze sprowadzenia przyjaciela z powrotem jako obywatela wioski, wierząc, że słowa nie będą już miały żadnego wpływu na umożliwienie im zrozumienia siebie nawzajem, godząc się tym samym z walką i zabiciem przyjaciela w celu ochrony Konohy. Aby zapobiec swojej śmierci, przed walką z Sasuke, Naruto zaczął trenować kontrolowanie mocy Dziewięciu Ogonów, mówiąc, że nie może już uciekać od bycia jinchūriki. thumb|Rozejm miedzy Naruto, a Kuramą. Naruto również wykazał głęboką miłość do swoich rodziców. Kiedy poznał swojego ojca i dowiedział się, że to właśnie on zapieczętował w nim demona, był bardzo zły na niego, jednak radość i duma, że jest synem Czwartego Hokage bardziej przemawiała przez niego. Tak samo było, gdy poznał swoją matkę - łzy zaczęły mu się lać z oczów. Po dowiedzeniu się o historii zakochania się w sobie rodziców oraz o tym, co się stało podczas ataku bestii na Konohę, chłopiec zrozumiał, że nie może winić ich za to, że nie byli przy nim przez całe jego życie, a nawet zaczął być dumny z posiadania takich rodziców. Gdy Czwarty Raikage skrytykował Minato, iż nie był w stanie pokonać Dziewięcioogoniastego, Naruto pamiętając, co powiedziała mu jego matka o miłości i wierze Minato w syna, gniewnie odrzucił obrazę swojego ojca i powiedział, ze go wcale nie znał, ponieważ nie zawiódłby swojej wioski. Bohater wyjaśnił Czwartemu Raikage także, że śmierć rodziców zaraz po jego urodzeniu uczyniła go silniejszym. W przeciwieństwie do innych jinchūriki, Naruto podchodzi do swojego demona starannie i próbuje z nim nawiązać rozejm. Widząc współpracę B i jego bestii przyznał, że Son Gokū mógłby mu pozazdrościć. Jego słowa mogłyby zszokować inne ogoniaste bestie, które są przyzwyczajone do braku intencji ich posiadacza. Niedawne nieporozumienie między Naruto a Kuramą zaczęło stopniowo zanikać, a chłopiec zdobył dzieki temu nowego towarzysza walki. Od początku Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi, bohater często myślał, co musi zrobić, aby na świecie mógł zapanować pokój oraz jak zlikwidować "ból" i "nienawiść". Stanowiło to jego „obowiązek” i „ciężar”. Chciał sam to osiągnąć, jednak Itachi przypomniał mu, że idąc w tę stronę oddala się od przyjaciół, a staje powoli Madarą. Mroczny Naruto thumb|left|Mroczny Naruto. Po tym jak Killer B odmówił treningu Naruto, Uzumaki i Motoi skierowali się wraz z Yamato do Wodospadu Prawdy, miejscu, gdzie Killer Bee szkolił się w celu kontroli nad Ośmioogoniastym. Polecił Naruto medytować przy wodospadzie i zamknąć oczy. Wkrótce potem, Mroczny Naruto (闇 ナルト, Yami Naruto) pojawił się przed oczami chłopca mówiąc o tym, jak szybko ludzie z Konohy zmienili swoje ideały względem bohatera i zaczęli wysysać z niego to, co dawało siłę jego ciemnej stronie. Powiedział mu również, że przejaw nienawiści, który istniał w sercu Naruto, powodował, iż Kyūbi lubił go bardziej oraz zawołał, że to on jest "tym prawdziwym", a drugi zwykłym oszustem. Zaczęli walczyć, ale po chwili chłopiec zdał sobie sprawę, że obaj mają te same techniki, umiejętności oraz taktykę. Wynikiem ich walki był remis, a bohater wspomina, iż jeśli nadal tak będzie się działo, to nigdy nie wygra tego pojedynku. Po tym budzi się i opowiada, co się stało. Motoi mówi mu, że musi on pokonać swoją ciemność, aby nauczyć się kontrolować moc dziewięciu ogonów. Pojawia się ponownie przed Naruto, gdy ten powraca do wodospadu. Zamiast walczyć, bohater w umyśle pokazuje mu zdjęcie z jego autografem, którego nie był w stanie dać shinobim Konohy podczas wizyty w Ichiraku Ramen. To rozzłościło ciemną stronę chłopca, mówiąc mu, że ci ludzie byli częścią tej samej wioski, która traktowała go jak wyrzutka i bardzo cierpiał z ich powodu. Dodał też, że nie wolno im ufać. Naruto jednak stwierdził, iż wierzy w wioskę, ponieważ jest ona dla niego bardzo ważna. Co ważne, musiał posiadać też wiarę w siebie, że będzie miał tyle siły, aby wywiązać się z zaufania okazanego przez mieszkańców wioski względem niego. Oświadczenie bohatera zaczyna osłabiać swoją ciemność, zmuszając go do zapytania, co było powodem jego istnienia przez tyle czasu. Naruto stwierdził, że naprawdę nim jest i podziękował swojej ciemnej stronie, która pobiegła w jego kierunku próbując zaatakować. Uzumaki jednak go przytula, mówiąc przy tym, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Puszczając własną złość w swoją przeszłość, Mroczny Naruto zmienia swoje oczy na normalne i daje wiarę w słowa chłopca, znikając w jego podświadomości. Później, gdy bohater ponownie wszedł do swojej podświadomości, Kyūbi wyraził zdziwienie, gdyż nie może wyczuć jakiejkolwiek nienawiści w chłopcu. Pyta go, gdzie jest "prawdziwy on", na co odpowiada, że stoi przed nim. Wygląd Jak stwierdził Jiraiya, Naruto wykazuje uderzające podobieństwo do ojca, posiadając jego niebieskie oczy i kolczaste blond włosy. Od matki Naruto odziedziczył kształt oczu i twarzy. Najbardziej jednak charakterystyczną cechą bohatera są jego wąsiki, przekazane mu przez demona uwięzionego w jego matce w chwili jego urodzenia. Cechą, która była regularnie wspominana i prowadziła do łatwego rozgniewana, było posiadanie bardzo niskiego wzrostu jak na swój wiek. Podczas części I, był jedną z najniższych osób w czasie ukończenia akademii, ustępując tylko Hinacie Hyūga. Po upływie czasu znacząco urósł. Naruto both parts.png|Naruto części Part II (lewo) i części I (prawo). Naruto with coat.png|Naruto podczas walki z Painem. W części I, strój Naruto to kombinezon w kolorach pomarańczowo-niebieskim w górnej części barków, a także wokół pasa, oraz czerwony wir na plecach. Ponadto nosi biały kołnierz, pomarańczowe spodnie, niebieskie sandały i również niebieski ochraniacz na czoło, który dał mu Iruka po ukończeniu Akademii Ninja. W części II, strój chłopca ulega modyfikacji, po rozerwaniu na strzępy pierwotnego, podczas treningu z Jiraiyą. Strój zachowuje kolor pomarańczowy, zostaje także kołnierz i czerwony wir, tylko kolor niebieski na kurtce zmienia się w czarny, a barwa rozciąga się od górnej części barków do rękawów. Ochraniacz na czoło również uległ zmianie, gdzie niebieska bandana zmienia się na czarną, podobnie jak z sandałami. Podczas swojej walki z Painem, Naruto posiadał na krótko czerwony płaszcz, który był kombinacją stroju jego ojca oraz mistrza. Naruto - The Last.png|Naruto w The Last: Naruto the Movie. Naruto epilogue.PNG|Naruto w swoim stroju Hokage. W The Last jego wygląd znacznie się zmienia. Naruto jest starszy i wyższy, rozczochrane blond włosy ściął na jeżyka, staje się też bardziej muskularny, jego ubranie też ulega zmianie. Nosi teraz czarną bluzę z podwiniętym rękawem na lewej ręce, prawą ręka ma cała zabandażowaną. Na lewym ramieniu nosi też czerwoną opaskę z symbolem swojego klanu, który znikł z jego pleców. Poza tym, reszta pozostaje bez zmian - nosi pomarańczowe spodnie oraz czarne sandały. Kiedy nie jest na misjach nosi luźny pomarańczowy dres. Umiejętności Na początku serii, jedną z niewielu technik Naruto, które mógł zrobić bez jej zepsucia była technika transformacji i jego własny, oryginalny wariant tej techniki, Oiroke no Jutsu, kreatywne, ale całkowicie bezużyteczne dywersyjne jutsu, używane po prostu, w celu rozkojarzenia jego instruktorów. Przez część pierwszą opanowuje wiele technik bliskiego zasięgu, które są rozwijane w czasie jego dwu i pół letniego szkolenia z Jiraiyą. Naruto również poprawia jego znajomość innych umiejętności ninja, a pod okiem Jiraiyi, wykorzystuje taijutsu oraz narzędzie ninja częściej, niż w części I. Również uczy się jak rozwiać genjutsu. W części II zaczyna trenować w technikach dalekiego zasięgu, takimi jak Fūton: Rasenshuriken|Rasenshuriken, a także ręce czakry. W części I, u Naruto jest regularnie zauważane, że ma wielki potencjał, głównie ze względu na Dziewięcioogoniastego zamkniętego w Naruto. Kiedy Orochimaru widzi jak ten pokonuje Kabuto, próbuje zabić Naruto, z obawą przed tym, kim się stanie. Potencjał przejawia się jeszcze bardziej w części drugiej, kiedy regularnie walczy z członkami Akatsuki, rangi S. Jego zwycięstwo nad Sześcioma Ścieżkami Paina pozwoliło mu zdobyć uznanie na całym świecie ninja: ludzie z Konohagakure wierzą, że jest idealnym materiałem na Hokage słysząc o tym, a Zetsu, po obejrzeniu walki, twierdzi, że Naruto stał się silniejszy niż Sasuke. Będąc potomkiem klanu Uzumaki, Naruto posiada niesamowitą wytrzymałość i witalność, będąc zwiększonymi przez Kyūbiego. Najwyraźniej ma pewną wiedzę na temat fūinjutsu, wiedząc jak korzystać z klucza do cofania i ponawiania swojej pieczęci, po otrzymaniu go przez Gerotorę. Jiraiya zostawił Naruto z kluczem, aby pomóc mu opracować nieznaną technikę, nad którą on i Minato pracowali, ale nigdy nie skończyli. Naruto stwierdził, że jest gotów do jej ukończenia. Podczas poszukiwań braci Uchiha, Itachi dał Naruto część swojej mocy, w przypadku gdyby Sasuke kiedykolwiek zdecydował się na bunt przeciwko Wiosce Ukrytego Liścia. Tą częścią mocy był kruk posiadający Mangekyō Sharingan Shisuiego Uchihy. Kruk miał użyć Kotoamatsukami na osobie mającej oczy Itachiego. Jednak po pokonaniu Itachiego, ten stwierdził że Naruto już nie potrzebuje tej mocy i zniszczył kruka. Fūinjutsu Pomimo że specjalnością klanu Uzumakich są techniki pieczętujące Naruto nie zna ich za wiele. Wiele na temat fuinjutsu zdobył dopiero po śmierci mistrza i inwazji Paina, kiedy to został wezwany na Góra Myōboku, tam została mu przekazana specjalna ropucha Gerotorę, na której wypisany był klucz do pieczęci na brzuchu Naruto, początkowo Uzumaki miał wątpliwości nad przyjęciem klucza, jednak w końcu się zdecydował na poznanie klucza i opanowania bestii. Naruto świetnie potrafi kontrolować swoją pieczęć, może wypuszczać lisa i z powrotem go więzić, a w razie czego użyć na nim Pieczęć Torii która blokuje wydostawanie się czakry ogoniastego. Naruto może również używać czakry Shukaku, do stworzenia Senpō: Jiton Rasengan, którego zadaniem jest ograniczenie ruchów przeciwnika. Kontrola Czakry W pierwszej części Naruto za całej drużyny 7 był najgorszy w kontrolowania i mieszaniu czakry. W czasie misji w Kraju Fal, Naruto razem z Sasuke i Sakurą ćwiczyli pod okiem Kakashiego kontrolę czakry. Trening polegał na stopniowym przesyłaniu czakry do stóp i wchodzeniu na drzewa. Dzięki temu treningowi kontrola czakry Naruto znacznie się poprawiła, jednak podczas Egzaminu na chūnina, Orochimaru nałoży na Uzumakiego dodatkowe pieczęcie, przekształcają pieczęć Czterech Symboli w pieczęć Pięciu Symboli. Zakłóciło to naturalny przepływ czakry oraz mieszanie czakry Kyūbiego i Naruto. Przez to Naruto znacznie szybciej się męczył i wkładał zbyt dużo czakry w podstawowe techniki. Naruto przed końcowym etapem egzaminu ponownie powtarzał naukę kontroli czakry razem z Ebisuem, jednak ich trening został przerwany przez Jiraiye, który kontynuował trening z Uzumakim. W tym czasie zdjął z niego dodatkową pieczęć, dzięki czemu Naruto mógł teraz bez problemów mieszać i kontrolować czakrę. Jak potem pokazywał w II Części jego kontrola czakry jest na bardzo wysokim poziomie. Transformacja Jinchūriki thumb|left|Inicjalna forma jinchūriki. Jako jinchūriki Kyūbiego, Naruto jest obdarzony ogromnymi pokładami czakry i niebywałą wytrzymałością, przyśpieszonym gojeniem (wychodząc z drobnych urazów w ciągu kilku sekund, do poważnych urazów w ciągu dnia) oraz w zależności od ilości czakry Kyūbiego, którą wykorzystuje. Naruto zyskuje większą siłę i szybkość, a także wzrastają jego umiejętności leczenia do takiego poziomu, że po przebiciu na wylot ciała przez Chidori, w kilka sekund się zregenerował, dzięki czemu zostaje mu przyznana niemal nieprzenikniona zasłona czakry. Normalny poziom czakry Naruto jest niesamowicie wysoki, częściowo ze względu na Kyūbiego. Pieczęć, pozwala by niewielka ilość czakry dziewięciu ogonów mieszała się z czakrą Naruto. Jiraiya raz wypowiedział się, że ciało Naruto jest zbyt małe na zbiornik dla czakry Kyūbiego i instynktownie odrzuca większość ze względu na szkody, które może spowodować. Ebisu daje do zrozumienia, że zła kontrola czakry Naruto wynikała z tego, że jej część była używana do odrzucenia przytłaczającej czakry Kyūbiego. Według Kakashiego, regularny poziom czakry Naruto jest około cztery razy większy od poziomu jego samego. Dzięki temu może używać ninjutsu, które wykorzystują duże ilości czakry, jak na przykład Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Większość ninja nie jest w stanie stworzyć kilku klonów bezpiecznie, gdyż ta technika niesie również zagrożenie podzielenia czakry użytkownika na wszystkie klony. Naruto zaś jest w stanie stworzyć ich setki przy zachowaniu sporych rezerw czakry w każdym z nich. Czakra Kyūbiego pierwszy raz przyszła, gdy Naruto był w sytuacji zagrożenia życia. Kyūbi wtedy przekazał mu część mocy, by zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo. Po treningu z Jiraiyą, Naruto uczy się jak skontaktować z Kyūbim i skorzystać z jego czakry. Alternatywnie, Naruto mógł korzystać z niej w czasie swojej złości czy frustracji, pozwalając Lisowi przejąc kontrolę nad sobą. Wpływ Kyūbiego na Naruto wzrasta wraz z ilością pobranej czakry. Może to doprowadzić do utraty kontroli nad zmysłami i umysłem, zmieniając go w zwierzę, które atakuje wszystko w zasięgu wzroku, nie rozróżnia wtedy przyjaciół od wrogów. Czakra Kyūbiego uszkadza także ciało, co powoli skraca jego żywotność. Mimo, że zostało opracowanych wiele metod, w celu złamania wpływu bestii na Naruto (notka pieczętująca Jiraiyi i technika Yamato, Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu - Kakuan Nitten Suishu, która została ułatwiona przez naszyjnik Hashiramy Senju, który Naruto miał na sobie przed jego zniszczeniem), Naruto starał się nie używać czakry Kyūbiego i nie dopuścić do tego, aby gniew przejął nad nim władzę. Ostatecznie podjął próbę zapanowania nad bestią. Tryb Czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego thumb|Naruto w Trybie czakry Dziewięciu Ogonów. Po tym jak Naruto nauczył się skutecznie oddzielać czakrę Kyūbiego, i jednocześnie więzić Kyūbiego w nowej pieczęci, może on uzyskać dostęp do jego czakry za każdym razem, bez potrzeby interakcji Kyūbiego. W ten sposób zyskuje osłonę czakry, dzięki której przypomina on Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Z mocą Kyūbiego pod jego kontrolą, jego prędkość i wytrzymałość są wyższe, a także może wykorzystać jako osłonę ręce z czakry, które mogą zniszczyć kamień tylko chwytem. Zyskuje także umiejętność Kyūbiego - wyczuwanie negatywnych emocji, czego nawet najlepsi sensorzy ninja nie są w stanie zrobić. Z powodu konieczności używania czakry Yang w formie Kyūbiego, techniki elementu drewna reagują na życiodajną energię i tak jak drewniane totemy Yamato zamieniają się w pełni rozwinięte drzewa w ciągu kilku sekund. Używanie tego trybu było jednak niebezpieczne ze względu na to, że używając czakry lisa, Naruto nie używał swojej, która była odkładana i pożerana przez Kyūbiego. W przypadku gdyby lis pożarł całą czakrę Naruto, ten by zmarł. Przez to był zmuszony do rzadkiego używania trybu Dziewięcioogoniastego, a także musiał się ograniczać, na przykład nie mógł używać klonów cienia. Aby bezpiecznie można było używać tego trybu, Naurto musiał przekonać do siebie ogoniastego i ustalić z nim naturalny podział czakry. Po tym, kiedy Naurto powiedział lisowi, że postara się go zmienić, Kyūbi przestał wysysać jego czakrę, dzięki mógł używać klonów cienia. Kiedy Kurama i Naruto zaczęli współpracować, Naruto zyskał możliwość używania całej czakry Kyūbiego, co pozwala mu to na wzmocnienie Trybu Czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego. Zmienia on nieco wygląd Naruto poprzez dodanie płaszcza z czakry. W tym trybie Naruto jest w stanie jedną ręką stworzyć Rasengan i używać Rasenshurikena. Zyskał również możliwość przemiany w Kuramę. Jego transformacja jest jednak nieco inna niż u pozostałych jinchuriki, gdyż przyzywa czakrę, która tworzy lisa, a sam się w niej znajduje; może ją również swobodnie opuścić, co jednak nie kończy trybu. Będąc w tym trybie, Naruto walczy razem z Kuramą, zyskuje wiele więcej czakry, jest w stanie używać kuli ogoniastej bestii oraz innych umiejętności swojego ogoniastego. W tej formie Naruto jest dużo bardziej wytrzymały, silniejszy i szybszy. Może także swobodnie przekazywać swoją czakrę innym. Za pierwszym razem kiedy użył tego trybu, Kurama uprzedził go, że ponieważ to pierwsze połączenie, ich przepływ czakry nie jest idealny, więc utrzymają go jedynie przez 5 minut. Następnym jednak razem Naruto był w stanie wejść w tryb na 8 minut, a potem jeszcze dłużej. Za radą Kuramy, w czasie finalnej bitwy, Naurto połączył Tryb Mędrca i Tryb Czakry (co widać po przemianie oczu). Dzięki temu połączył czakrę naturalną z czakrą ogoniastych, co jeszcze bardziej podniosło jego umiejętności. W czasie rozmowy z ogoniastymi, otrzymał od nich wszystkich, prócz jedno- i ośmioogoniastego, cześć ich czakry. Tryb Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek Po tym kiedy Naruto utracił Kuramę i był bliski śmierci, przybył do niego Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek. Poinformował go o tym że w Naruto odrodzona jest czakra jego młodszego syna, Asury Ōtsutsukiego. Dał mu również za zadanie powstrzymanie Madary oraz przekazał część swojej mocy. Zyskał przez to ciało i moc Mędrca Szczęściu Ścieżek, co drastycznie podwoiło jego wszystkie umiejętności, siłę, szybkość, techniki, czakrę oraz zdolności sensoryczne. Będąc w tym trybie, Naruto zyskuje moc, jaką miał Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek oraz jego syn Asura. W tym trybie Uzumaki jest w stanie używać Kul Szukających Prawdy i jest odporny na nie, które pochodzą ze wszystkich pięciu transformacji czakry oraz uwolnienia Ying i Yang, a nawet tworzyć z nich pręty jakich używał Nagato. Będąc w tym trybie, umiejętności sensoryczne Naruto przekraczają wszelkie możliwości. Poza wyczuwaniem emocji i czakry, jest w stanie wyczuć istotę nie z tego świata, takie jak Limbo. Naruto jest również w stanie rozpoznać i zrozumieć naturę czakry oraz inne uniwersalne rzeczy. Jak we wcześniejszych jego transformacjach, Naruto może używać rąk czakry do chwytania odległych przedmiotów, zyskał również możliwość lewitacji, co sprawia, że staje się bardziej zwrotny. Poza tym, Naruto będąc w tym trybie może połączyć go z trybem Kuramy, w czasie kiedy jego klony zbierają ogromne ilości energii naturalne i przekazują go do niego. Najpotężniejszą formą Naruto jest połączenie wszystkich trzech trybów - mędrca, Kuramy i Sześciu Ścieżek, tworząc gigantycznego lisa o trzech głowach i sześciu ramionach, nasyconego wielką mocą ogoniastych i energii naturalnej. W czasie kiedy był jeszcze bliski śmierci, uratowało go to, że Obito przekazał mu część czakry pozostałych ognistych bestii, czyli Shukaku i Gyūkiego, oraz połówkę Kuramy. Dzięki temu Naruto miał w sobie czakrę wszystkich ogoniastych oraz mógł z niej korzystać, tworząc unikalne techniki. Przykładem tego może być użycie czakry Son Goku oraz jego Uwolnienie Lawy, a następnie połączenie tego ze swoim Rasenshurikenem, czego wynikiem był Senpō: Yōton Rasenshuriken. Dzięki posiadaniu wszystkich ognistych zyskał aż trzy Kekkei Genkai: Uwolnienie Lawy, Uwolnienie Wrzątku i Uwolnienie Magnesu. Poza tym będąc w tym trybie, Naruto potrafi leczyć śmiertelne ranny, a nawet regenerować zniszczone tkanki. Kule Szukające Prawdy Będąc w Trybie Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, Naruto może używać kul szukających prawdy, czyli z transformowanej czakry wszystkich pięciu żywiołów oraz mocy Ying i Yang. Bohater posiada dziewięć kul, których może używać zarówno do obrony, jak i ataku, a także blokady każdej techniki poza tymi z energią naturalną. Naruto często przekształca kule w Pręty Sześciu Ścieżek lub używa do wzmocnienia swoich technik. Ich zasięg jednak to jedynie 70 metrów. Uwolnienie Yin-Yang Mając moc Sześciu Ścieżek, Naruto może korzystać z mocy cienia i światła (Yin - Yang) czyli czakry opartej na energii fizycznej (Yang) oraz energii duchowej (Yin). Za pomocą tej mocy może leczyć ranny i regenerować zniszczone tkanki. Naruto z pomocą Sasuke może wykorzystać technikę uwolnienia Yin i Yang, do stworzenia Rikudō — Chibaku Tensei - potężnej techniki pieczętującej. Za pomocą mocy Yin i Yang jest w stanie tworzyć nowe kule szukające prawdy. Moc Yang Sześciu Ścieżek Jest to moc Yang, którą Naruto otrzymał od Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek do walki z Madarą. Moc tej techniki nie jest do końca znana, wiadomo tylko, że Naruto wykorzystał ten znak po wzmacniania swoich technik, dzięki posiadaniu mocy Yang, Naruto może wyczuć drugą wersje tej mocy czyli uwolnienie Yin Rikudō no In no Chikara. Połączenie mocy Yang i Yin może skutkować stworzeniem potężnej techniki pieczętującej Rikudō — Chibaku Tensei, którą Naruto wykonał razem z Sasuke, po wykonaniu tej techniki znak na jego dłoni znikną wracając do Hagoromo. Taijutsu thumb|left|Naruto atakuje Kibę. Naruto, w akademii zawsze był co najmniej zadowalający w taijutsu, gdzie uzyskał stopień B w tej klasie. Przez część I, jego taijutsu było naprawdę imponujące, gdzie po raz pierwszy zostało prezentowane w jego walce z Kibą Inuzuka w czasie wstępnych walk do Trzeciej Części Egzaminu na Chunina, gdzie był w stanie celnie uderzać i uniknąć wielu wspólnych ataków Kiby i Akamaru, bez pomocy jego klonów cienia. Świadectwo jego umiejętności z taijutsu zostało także pokazana, gdy Naruto walczył przeciwko Nejiemu Hyūga, używającym technik Miękkiej Dłoni w finale egzaminu na Chunina, gdzie dostał się niezwykle blisko jego, używając tylko rąk do walki wręcz. Po skończeniu części pierwszej, taijutsu Naruto poprawiło się znacznie pod okiem Jirayi, dzięki czemu mógł zatrzymać ręką ataki Chiyo, Kakashiego Hatake, Yamato oraz Saia, z czego ostatnich trzech ninja było wyszkolonych w ANBU. W całej serii, Naruto stale doskonalił taijutsu, uwieńczając to nauką Kawazu Kumite od Fukasaku. Po treningu Kawazu Kumite, był w stanie powstrzymać strumień wrogich ciosów i kopnięć Tendō, aby kupić sobie czas, by ponownie wejść w tryb Sennin Mōdo. Na szczycie jego umiejętności taijutsu, Naruto wykazały wysoki poziom siły fizycznej (chociaż zmienia się pod wpływem Kyūbiego lub też czakry). Podczas szkolenia senjutsu w części II, był w stanie unieść jeden ogromny posągi bez używania specjalnego oleju (choć stwierdzono, że Naruto używał czakry senjutsu robiąc ten wyczyn). Po zakończeniu szkolenia, mógł rozbić kamień za pomocą własnej siły, jak widać po ucieczce od przerażonego Gakidō, po wchłonięciu zbyt dużej czakry senjutsu. Naruto wykazał się również imponującą prędkością na przestrzeni czasu,. W trakcie konfrontacji z Sasuke, podczas Szczytu Pięciu Kage, uratował Sakurę od jej własnego zatrutego kunaia, gdy Sasuke próbował ją przebić, otrzymując tylko płytkie cięcie w zamian. Naruto był wtedy w stanie powstrzymać Kakashiego podczas ładowania się Rasengana, mierząc się z Chidori Sasuke i zrównując je. Ninjutsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu thumb|Naruto używający [[Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu|Masowej Replikacji Cienia.]] Chociaż Naruto na początku serii miał problemy z Techniką Klonowania, szybko nauczył się korzystać z techniki na poziomie jōnina, takiej jak Cieniste Klony i wersji techniki na większą skalę. Technika stała się jego pierwszym jutsu popisowym. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu korzysta z ogromnych rezerw czakry Naruto, które posiada dzięki Kyūbiemu. Naruto jest w stanie stworzyć od dwóch tysięcy klonów i każdemu z nich zostawić przyzwoitą ilość czakry. Z tego powodu Naruto może używać swoich klonów cienia praktycznie wszędzie, od walki bezpośredniej, do treningu prędkości. Na początku Naruto tworzy wiele klonów, w celu zdobycia przewagi liczebnej nad jego przeciwnikami. Innymi czasy, korzysta on z nich w celu użycia techniki transformacji, dzięki której może zmienić ich wygląd i zbić cel z tropu. W części II, Naruto dowiedział się, że za pomocą klonów cienia może dowiadywać się wielu informacji, które zostaję przesłane do głównego umysłu, to samo się tyczy uczenia. Korzystając z tego, jest w stanie nauczyć się technik, których nauka zazwyczaj trwałaby miesiące lub lata nawet w jeden dzień, co znacznie przyśpiesza jego szkolenie. Naruto korzysta z tego, często przy użyciu klonów cienia w celu ustalenia możliwości jego przeciwników, aby ustalić, jak wiele klonów będzie naprawdę potrzeba, aby ich pokonać, a nie po prostu marnuje czakrę na tysiące klonów. Naruto może używać Kage Bunshin no Jutsu podczas gdy jest w swojej formie jinchūriki, od kiedy, Kyūbi przestał wsysać czakrę Naruto (wcześniej nie mógł z powodu złych relacji z bestią). Kuchiyose no Jutsu thumb|left|Naruto korzysta z [[Kuchiyose no Jutsu|Techniki Przywołania.]] Naruto po raz pierwszy uczy się jak korzystać z techniki przyzwania, podczas treningu z Jiraiyą przed egzaminem na chunina. Po daniu Naruto zwoju z umową do przywoływania ropuch z góry Myōboku, Jiraiya nauczył jej Naruto. aby poprzez wykonanie tej techniki zapewnił sobie wsparcie sojuszników podczas bitwy. Ponadto kierowała nim inna motywacja podczas nauczania Naruto , aby otrzymał pomoc do realizacji i skorzystania z czakry Kyūbiego. Rodzaj ropuchy, jaką Naruto może wezwać w danej chwili jest proporcjonalna do jego czakry i umiejętności, jak wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy zaczął jej używać, to wzywał tylko kijanki. Na początku Naruto z trudem przywoływał jakąś szczególną ropuchę, kiedy wzywał Gamakichiego albo Gamatatsu. Ale kiedy używał czakry Kyūbiego, lub, gdy był naprawdę zmotywowany, Naruto był w stanie wezwać szefa ropuch, Gamabuntę. Rasengan thumb|Naruto używający [[Rasengana.]] Stworzycielem techniki jest Czwarty Hokage, a nauczonej przez Jiraiyie, Rasengan Naruto jest drugim i najsilniejszym popisowym jutsu. Chociaż Rasengan jest techniką wykonywaną jedną ręką, Naruto koniecznie potrzebuje dodatkowej pary rąk do jej uformowania, z powodu jego słabej kontroli czakry, i tą parą rąk jest jego cienisty klon wykorzystywany w celu uformowania, spiralnej i wirującej kuli. Mimo to Naruto użył Rasengana skutecznie w prawie wszystkich swoich walkach, po opanowaniu go. Rasengan posiada przewagę nad swoim odpowiednikiem, Chidori. Rasengan wymaga jedynie kontroli czakry do formowania, a Chidori używa tak dużo czakry, że może być używane tylko kilka razy dziennie. Naruto Rasengan opanował do tego stopnia, że może go wykorzystać niemal natychmiast. Rasengan, podobnie jak Cienisty Klon, jest podstawą kilku oryginalnych jutsu stworzonych przez Naruto, takich jak Ōdama Rasengan, większa i silniejsza wersja Rasengana. Wykreował również Fūton: Rasenshuriken po treningu nad naturą wiatru, a po przeszkoleniu w senjutsu, Senpō: Ōdama Rasengan i Senjutsu: Rasenrengan. Był także wykazać łączne wykorzystanie jego klonów cienia i Rasengana, w wyniku czego powstało Senpō: Chōōdama Rasen Tarengan, w którym Naruto i jego klony cienia mogą używać Rasengana wiele razy oraz ich wielkość w stosunku do jednego celu. Po zdobyciu informacji, że nie może korzystać z Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, w trybie czakry Kyūbiego, rozpoczyna korzystanie z ramion czakry, aby stworzyć nową technikę: Bijū Rasengan. Ze względu na unikalny charakter Rasenganów w filmach z Naruto, Uzumaki pod koniec filmu zawsze tworzy nowy typ Rasengana, często ułatwiając sobie zadanie lub będące niebanalnym prezentem od kogoś w walce. Transformacja Natury Czakry thumb|left|Naruto używający [[Fūton: Rasengan.]] Po nieudanej próbie przyprowadzenia Sasuke z powrotem do Konohy po raz drugi, Naruto przeszedł elementarne szkolenie, gdzie odkrył, że jego powinowactwem jest wiatr. Poprzez włączenie swojego powinowactwa wiatru z Rasenganem, który był pierwotnie przeznaczony do łączenia z elementem natury, może znacznie zwiększyć moc i zasięg jutsu. Natura wiatru jest niezwykle przydatna dla użytkowników, którzy specjalizują się w walce krótkiego zasięgu. Poprzez skupienie swojej czakry wiatru, Naruto może posunąć się do cięcia obiektów tylko za pomocą własnej czakry. Podczas szkolenia korzystania z Wiatru, Asuma Sarutobi nauczył przesyłać ją poprzez swoją broń, używając techniki Hien. Naruto opanowując charakter transformacji czakry aktualizuje swojego Rasengana, dzięki któremu zdobył technikę Fūton: Rasengan i Fūton: Rasenshuriken, łącząc kształt i charakter manipulacji początkowo uznawane za niemożliwe bez naturalnego talentu i instynktu. Rasenshuriken był zdolny do krojenia ofiar i pocięcia ich na poziomie komórkowym szybciej niż Sharingan mógł to zobaczyć. Jednak spowodowało to podobne szkody dla użytkownika, ponieważ jest jutsu używanym bezpośrednio, pomimo swojej nazwy. Po treningu Sage Modo, Naruto mógł rzucić Rasenshurikenem i rozszerzać go, zwiększając jego moc i zasięg ataku. To również przyczyniło się do zlikwidowania szkód jakie technika mogła wyrządzic jego ramieniu. Jutsu Współpracy thumb|[[Fūton: Gama Teppō.]] Jutsu współpracy, zwane również zsynchronizowanym lub jutsu kombinacji, dotyczy obszarowych jutsu, które obejmują techniki, składające się z co najmniej dwóch lub więcej jutsu, których suma nie może się równać z techniką powstałej z nich. Naruto zostaje wprowadzony do tematu przez Jiraiyę w anime, aby go zsynchronizować z ropuchami, a także rozwinąć jego techniki współpracy. Naruto ostatecznie udało się zsynchronizować z Gamakichim i Gamatatsu tworząc Fūton: Gama Teppō, a później Fūton: Gamayu Endan, mocniejszą wersję jej, aby tymczasowo ogłuszyć Trójogoniastego. Naruto wykonywał także techniki współpracy z Gamabuntą, czy też z Yamato. W ostatecznej bitwie z Madarą, Naruto współpracował z Sasuke wykonując technikę Shakuton: Kōrin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki, poprzez użycie Fūton: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken Naruto i Enton: Susanoo Kagutsuchi. Współpracował również w finałowym starciu ze swym ojcem tworząc Oyako Rasengan. Genjutsu Techniki iluzji są najsłabszym atutem Naruto, już w Części I wykazał mają odporność na techniki iluzji, i nieumiejętność ich używania. W cześć II po spotkaniu z mistrzem technik iluzji Itachi Uchih, i po ucieczce Sasuke, w trakcie swego treningu Naruto dowiaduje się wiele to genjutsu od swojego mistrza. Uczy się głównie jak przeciwdziałać i przerywać techniki iluzji, oraz uczy się walki z iluzjami Sharingana którym dysponowali obaj bracia Uchiha. Ogólnie Naruto sam siebie określa jako słabego w tej dziedzinie, może co prawda przerwać wiele technik, jednak z nich niekorzystna. Senjutsu Po śmierci Jiraiyi z rąk Paina, Uzumaki zaczął trenować z Fukasaku na Górze Myōboku opanowanie senjutsu i wejścia w Tryb Mędrca. W tym celu Naruto musiał nauczyć się sensu i kontroli naturalnej energii wokół niego. Po jego opanowaniu, Naruto był w stanie idealnie opanować Rasenshuriken, tak aby mógł rzucić nim oraz poznał Żabie Kata, styl Taijutsu, który wykorzystuje naturalną energię wokół użytkownika w celu zwiększenia zasięgu i siły ich ataków. thumb|left|Naruto w [[Sennin Mōdo|Trybie Mędrca.]] W Trybie Mędrca, ogólne fizyczne zdolności Naruto znacząco wzrosły do punktu, gdzie mógł rzucać przedmiotami znacznie większymi niż on bez większego wysiłku, w tym Gigantycznym Nosorożcem ze Ścieżki Zwierząt oraz samym Lisim Demonem. Jego wzrost prędkości doszedł do takiego punktu, gdzie udało mu się przechwycić Shuradō, który nacierał na Tsunade, tworząc Rasengana i wbijając go w dół, co może mu umożliwić przebycie znacznej odległości w krótkim czasie. Również, gdy jest w Trybie Mędrca, Naruto zyskuje sensoryczną zdolność do wyczuwania czakry innych osób z dużych odległości. Jego umiejętność wykrywania w Trybie Mędrca jest tak wielka, że mógł wyszukiwać osoby z czakrą wokół całej wioski i zauważyć, że dana osoba w niej nie przebywa lub nie żyje. Jednak Naruto ma dwie istotne wady w swoim szkoleniu senjutsu: do zbierania naturalnej energii, użytkownik musi być absolutnie w bezruchu, czego nie może zrobić w czasie walki, a ze względu na Kyūbiego, Shima i Fukasaku nie byli w stanie bezpiecznie „połączyć” się z Naruto. Aby temu przeciwdziałać, bohater musiał utworzyć dwa klony cienia i umieścić je w bezpiecznym miejscu do formowania energii naturalnej dla niego. Gdy już wyczerpuje swoje zapasy czakry Senjutsu odwołuje jednego z klonów, a energia pobierana przez niego wędruje do właściciela. Jednak metoda ta ogranicza liczbę klonów cienia, użytych w walce do pięciu. Większa liczba nie jest możliwa, gdyż kolidowałyby ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem gromadzenia przez klony energii naturalnej. Jednakże limit klonów cienia Naruto przestaje być ograniczony, gdy postanawia zdecydować się pójść na całość w trakcie walki i zrezygnowania posiadania klonów przechowujących energię naturalną dla Uzumakiego. Naruto próbuje obecnie wydłużyć czas, w którym może on pozostać w Trybie Mędrca. Podczas bitwy z Kyūbim w jego podświadomości, duża grupa klonów cienia weszła w ten tryb. Okazało się, że jego "fizyczne ja" był w stanie wejść w Tryb Mędrca za pośrednictwem swojego stanu, a następnie przenieść czakrę senjutsu na jego "psychicznego ja" i wszystkie jego klony cienia. W czasie finalnej bitwy, Naurto za radą Kuramy, połączył Tryb Mędrca z Trybem Czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego. Zyskał dzięki temu zarówno czakrę natury, jak i czakrę ogoniastego, co znacznie podwyższyło jego umiejętności. Decepcja i Strategia Pomimo inteligencji, Naruto jest znacznie bagatelizowany przez większość serii, a jego umiejętności w machinacjach i strategii są rzeczywiście bardzo wysokie, co pozwoliło mu pokonać nawet ninja klasy S, takich jak Kakuzu czy Pain. Posiada również umiejętność formułowania kompleksowych planów w środku bitwy. Strategia Naruto wiąże się zwykle z klonami cienia, kierując je na przeciwnika i odwracając uwagę swoimi klonami, aby ukryć swoje ruchy i przekształcając je w różne kształty (np. shuriken), aby umożliwić atak z zaskoczenia. Jego umiejętności w machinacjach znacznie wzrosły wykładniczo w czasie jego walki z Painem, co pozwoliło mu dominować przez opracowanie wysoce nieprzewidywalny szereg strategii awaryjnych, takich jak przekształcenie jego klonów, tak aby naśladowały środowisko. Używa Kage Shuriken no Jutsu i techniki transformacji, aby transformować klona w Rasenshurikena, by tymczasowo zneutralizować Gakidō, podczas gdy prawdziwy Rasenshuriken udał się w kierunku Tendo, a klon zaatakował Jigokudō z góry Rasenrenganem. Naruto może być bardzo innowacyjny przy pomocy swoich klonów do opanowania zaawansowanych technik. Przykładami mogą być dwa klony do Rasengana, trzy do Rasenshurikena, wykorzystanie klonów do pobierania senjutsu i przy użyciu rąk czakry do wykonywania Rasengana Ogoniastej Bestii. Statystyki Część I Prolog — Kraj Fal thumb|Zdjęcie zespołowe dla [[Drużyna Kakashiego|Drużyny Siódmej.]] Historia zaczyna się, gdy Naruto po raz kolejny nie ukończył Akademii Ninja. Rozczarowany, że jego plany zostania Hokage mogą natrafić na kolejne przeszkody, podszedł do jednego ze swoich instruktorów, Mizukiego. Ten polecił mu, aby ukradł Zwój Pieczęci z rezydencji Hokage i nauczył się jednego z jutsu, co umożliwi mu otrzymanie rangi genina. Naruto zrobił to i zaczął studiować zwój, gdzie dowiedział się o Masowej Replikacji Cienia, nieświadom, że cała Wioska go teraz poszukuje. Iruka namierzył go i odkrył, że Mizuki miał udział w kradzieży zwoju. Zdał też sobie sprawę, że Naruto został nabrany przez Mizukiego, gdyż ten próbował ukraść zwój. Mizuki zaatakował ich i powiedział chłopcu o Kyūbim zamkniętym w nim, twierdząc, że Iruka nienawidzi go z tego powodu. Kiedy nauczyciel ryzykował życiem, aby uratować bohatera, Uzumaki zrozumiał, że wcześniej słowa Mizukiego były kłamstwem. W tym momencie Naruto stworzył setki klonów cienia, by z nim walczyć. Za opanowanie tak trudnej techniki, Iruka pozwolił Naruto ukończyć Akademię. W następnych dniach, Naruto zaprzyjaźnił się z Konohamaru i stał się jego nieoficjalnym nauczycielem, pokazując mu, jak wykonać różne jutsu - zarówno zboczone, jak i przydatne w pozostałej części serii. Uzumaki został przypisany do Drużyny Siódmej, gdzie współpracował z Sasuke Uchihą i Sakurą Haruno, pod kierownictwem Kakashiego Hatake. Ich pierwsze zadanie jako zespół zostało im zlecone przez Kakashiego, aby sprawdzić czy są gotowi być geninami. Cała trójka miała starać się zdobyć dwa dzwonki, lecz tylko jeden na osobę. Rzeczywistym celem testu było jednak zbadanie pracy zespołowej drużyny. Mimo, że początkowo nie zdali egzaminu z powodu próby samodzielnego zdobycia dzwonka, ostatecznie zdecydowali się na współpracę, dzięki czemu udało im się przejść test. Po wykonaniu kilku prostych, początkowych misji, Drużyna 7 pod naciskiem Naruto została przydzielona do nieco trudniejszej misji rangi C, której celem było eskortowanie Tazuny do Kraju Fal. Kiedy po drodze zostali zaatakowani przez Demonicznych Braci, którzy próbowali zabić Tazunę, zdali sobie sprawę, że jest to coś więcej niż zwykła misja rangi C. Mężczyzna ujawnił, że jego kraj jest pod kontrolą Gato, który wprowadził biedę wśród ludu i nie stać ich na droższą misję rangi A. Poprzez budowanie mostu między Krajem Fal ze stałym lądem, Tazuna miał nadzieję uwolnić ojczyznę od Gato, co skłoniło gangstera do próby morderstwa. Drużyna 7 postanowiła mu pomóc i działać jako jego ochroniarze do momentu, gdy budowa mostu zostanie zakończona. Wkótce Drużyna 7 została zaatakowana przez Zabuzę Momochiego, innego zabójcę Gato, który zaangażował się walkę z Kakashim. Kiedy Zabuza uwięził Hatake, ten rozkazał swojemu zespołowi uciekać wraz z Tazuną. Będąc mało przydatnym podczas walki z Demonicznymi Braćmi, Naruto postanowił pomóc mistrzowi. Wraz z Sasuke uwolnili go, a ten z kolei prawie pokonał Zabuzę. Jednakże Haku, przebrany za hunter-ninja, zainterweniował. Pojawił się, aby upozorować śmierć Zabuzy. W rzeczywistości tylko wprowadził go w stan uśpienia, aby zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwa. Kakashi podejrzewał, że Zabuza żyje, i zlecił Drużynie Siódmej trening we wspinaczce na drzewa, co miało poprawić ich kontrolę czakry. Naruto i Sasuke zaczęli w czasie treningu konkurować ze sobą, gdyż każdy z nich pragnął opanować kontrolę nad czakrą pierwszy. Pewnego dnia, gdy Naruto odpoczywa po treningu, natknął się na niego Haku, nieświadom, że był to ten sam chłopiec, z którym zetknął się wcześniej. Obydwoje rozmawiali o tym, co jest dla nich cenne. Podczas tej rozmowy, bohater zrozumiał, że prawdziwą siłę czerpie się z chęci ochrony swoich przyjaciół. Po tym jak Haku pożegnał się, Naruto zakończył szkolenie. Następnego dnia był tak zmęczony, że reszta Drużyny 7 pozwoliła mu odpocząć, kiedy oni poszli eskortować Tazunę. Gdy w końcu się obudził, poszedł im pomóc, nie wiedząc, że jego drużyna jest w środku walki z Zabuzą i Haku. thumb|left|Pierwsze użycie czakry Kyūbiego przez Naruto. Naruto udał się do Sasuke, by pomóc mu w jego walce z Haku, ale został uwięziony w Makyō Hyōshō. Kiedy Haku próbował wykorzystać igły, by zabić Naruto, Sasuke zasłonił go i przyjął cios na siebie, co doprowadziło go do krytycznego stanu - niemal śmierci. Rozwścieczony atakiem Haku i fatalnym stanem przyjaciela, Naruto wykorzystuje czakrę Kyūbiego, pozwalając mu na zniszczenie lusterek z lodu, a następnie pokonanie Haku. Nim jednak zdążył go zabić, maska jaką chłopiec nosił oderwała się, odsłaniając jego twarz. Uzumaki rozpoznał w nim chłopca, z którym rozmawiał po treningu. Bohater zatrzymał się i nie zadał ciosu, ale Haku poprosił go, aby ten zakończył jego życie, ponieważ nie mógł już być wykorzystywany przez Zabuzę. Chociaż Naruto próbował to zrobić, Haku zatrzymał go w ostatniej chwili i udał się pomóc Zabuzie. Przyjął on w ostatniej chwili cios Kakashiego wymierzony w Zabuzę. Kiedy Naruto zrozumiał, co się stało, oburzony skarcił przeciwnika za to, że nie docenił działań ucznia. Jego słowa otworzyły mu oczy i w końcu zrozumiał, że Haku był dla niego bardzo ważny w jego życiu. Zabił Gato w dążeniu do sprawiedliwości, ale zmarł z powodu odniesionych ran. Most został ukończony i nazwany Mostem Wielkiego Naruto, Kraj Fal ocalony, a Drużyna 7 wraz z wyleczonym Sasuke wróciła do domu. Egzamin na Chūnina Po powrocie do domu i ukończeniu kilku innych misji, Drużyna 7 zostaje zapisana do Egzaminu na Chunina. W pierwszym etapie, który miał formę pisemnego testu, genini uczestniczący otrzymali zadanie zakończenia testu przez ściąganie, ale w taki sposób, by nie dać się złapać. Podczas, gdy wszyscy egzaminowani zdali sobie z tego sprawę, Naruto wciąż próbował odpowiedzieć na pytania, na które jednak nie znał odpowiedzi. Hinata Hyūga, która siedziała obok niego, zaoferowała mu skopiowanie jej pracy, ale odmówił w obawie, że zostanie złapany. Bohater był zmuszony polegać na bonusowym pytaniu dziesiątym, które miało zostać zadane na końcu testu. Gdyby poprawnie odpowiedział na pytanie, on i jego drużyna przeszłaby dalej; gdyby nie znał odpowiedzi na pytanie, oblałby i nigdy nie mógłby podchodzić do egzaminu ponownie; jeśliby zrezygnował, mógłby przystąpić do następnego egzaminu za rok. Chłopiec zarykował odpowiedzieć na bonusowe pytanie, myśląc, że nawet gdyby odpowiedział źle, to ciągle może stać się Hokage. Sama gotowość do stawiania czoła nieznanemu okazała się być odpowiedzią na pytanie dziesiąte, a Naruto i reszta Drużyny 7 zostali dopuszczeni do drugiego etapu. W drugiej fazie, Drużyna 7 została wysłana do Lasu Śmierci z jednym zwojem, a ich zadaniem było uzyskanie drugiego od innego zespołu i ukończeniem etapu w centrum lasu przed zakończeniem czasu. Wkrótce po wejściu na obszar drugiego etapu, zostali zaatakowani przez Orochimaru z morderczymi zamiarami, który unieruchomił Sasuke i Sakurę. Żądaniem Orochimaru było, aby chłopiec zrzekł się swojego zwoju w zamian za swe życie, lecz nim to się stało, Naruto zainterweniował, walcząc z przeciwnikiem z wykorzystaniem czakry Kyūbiego. Orochimaru pokonuje go, a ten traci przytomność przez ograniczenie dostępu do czakry Kyūbiego, lecz jego odwaga zainspirowała przyjaciela do dalszej walki. Po tym, jak Orochimaru znikł i Naruto obudził się, Drużyna 7 napotkała Drużynę Oboro. Po zmarnowaniu dnia przez uwięzienie w genjutsu rywala, Drużyna 7 była w stanie ich pokonać. Zdobywają przy tym zwoje i przechodzą do następnej rundy. thumb|Naruto kontra [[Kiba Inuzuka.]] Ponieważ zbyt wiele zespołów geninów przeszło przez drugą fazę, rozpoczęto walki eliminacyjne, w których genini stawali naprzeciw siebie w walce, które odbywały się w opuszczonym budynku na terenie Lasu Śmierci. Po obejrzeniu kilku pierwszych walk, Naruto został wylosowany do walki z Kibą Inuzuką, oraz jego psem Akamaru. Pamiętając o umiejętnościach Naruto z dni w akademii, Kiba uważał, że będzie to łatwy pojedynek. On i Akamaru wspólnie zaatakowali Uzumakiego, który początkowo miał trudności w walce. Po połączeniu z Techniką Transformacji oraz jego klonami cienia, by zwrócić Kibę i Akamaru przeciwko sobie, Naruto był w stanie usunąć Akamaru z walki. Kiedy Kiba miał go zadać końcowy cios, Naruto puścił bąka, unieruchamiając Kibę przez jego czuły zmysł węchu, co czyniło go łatwym celem dla Uzumaki Naruto Rendan. Naruto wygrał pojedynek. thumb|left|Naruto spotyka Lisa z Dziewięcioma Ogonami. Podczas oglądania pozostałych walk, Naruto był świadkiem bezwzględnego potraktowania Hinaty przez jej kuzyna Nejiego Hyūgę. Wzburzony działaniem Nejiego, który twierdzi, że Hinata jest porażką, która nie mogła uniknąć swojego losu, Naruto obiecał pokonać Nejiego w pierwszej rundzie finałów miesiąc później. W międzyczasie, Naruto zaczął trenować z Ebisu w celu poprawy swojej kontroli czakry. W międzyczasie, w Wiosce Ukrytego Liścia pojawił się Jiraiya, Legendarny Sannin. Kiedy Ebisu został znokautowany przez Jiraiyę, Sannin został zmuszony do treningu Naruto w jego zastępstwie. Jiraiya zauważył, że Naruto jest jinchūriki Kyūbiego i posiada ograniczającą demona pieczęć, którą Orochimaru położył na niego wcześniej, w czasie walki w Lesie Śmierci. Jiraiya usunął pieczęć z łatwością, aby przywrócić jego kontrolę czakry. Potem nauczył go wykorzystać czakrę Kyūbiego, pokazując mu, jak używać Kuchiyose no Jutsu, aby wezwać ropuchy. Mimo początkowo niewielkich sukcesów, Naruto ostatecznie był w stanie przywołać m.in. Gamabuntę w czasie ostatniej rundy. thumb|Naruto kontra [[Neji.]] Kiedy jego mecz z Nejim się zaczął, Naruto wydawał się być na straconej pozycji. Mimo że był w stanie przytłoczyć Nejiego swoimi klonami cienia, żaden z klonów nie mógł mu zadać żadnych obrażeń. Przekonany, że Naruto jest porażką i nie jest w stanie pokonać geniusza takiego jak on, Neji użył Hakke Rokujūyon Shō do odcięcia dostaw czakry Naruto. Zdeterminowany, aby udowodnić pomyłkę Nejiego, Naruto wykorzystał czakrę Lisa i starł się z Nejim. Kiedy zniknął powstały w czasie pojedynku dym, pojawił się Neji, któremu wydawało się, że Naruto został pokonany. To jednak był tylko klon cienia, a prawdziwy Naruto wyskoczył z ziemi pod Nejim, uderzył go w podbródek i pokonał Hyūgę. Neji został zabrany do ambulatorium. Cały czas rozważał fakt, że taki los nie był mu z góry pisany, ponieważ każdy pisze swoją własną historię, swój własny los. Naruto obserował pozostałe walki. Kiedy Sasuke walczył z Gaarą, poczuł zazdrość o wzrastające umiejętności Sasuke. Walka została przerwana już na początku, gdyż Orochimaru rozpoczął inwazję na Konohę. Pogrążenie Konohy Naruto został uśpiony gdy tylko rozpoczęła się inwazja, ale obudziła go Sakura, tak aby razem z innymi mógł wytropić Sasuke, który ścigał Gaarę w celu kontynuowania walki. Zdążyli w sam raz, aby powstrzymać Gaarę przed zabiciem Sasuke. Zaintrygowany umiejętnościami Naruto, Gaara zmusił go do bitwy, grożąc zabiciem Sakury. Dzięki mocy Jednoogoniastego Shukaku zamkniętego w nim, Gaara starał się udowodnić sens jego istnienia, zabijając Naruto, pogrywając z nim. Mimo, że Naruto mógł zrozumieć życie Gaary jako jinchūriki, nie zgadzał się z nim gdyż nie chciał, aby coś się stało Sakurze i Sasuke. Z czakrą Kyūbiego, wezwał Gamabuntę i walczył z Gaarą, który już przeszedł do swojej pełnej postaci Shukaku. thumb|left|Naruto pokonuje Gaarę. Naruto był w stanie wybudzić Gaarę z jego jutsu wyzwolenia Shukaku, i Naruto wykonał ostateczny cios. Obydwaj, bardzo wyczerpani, upadli na ziemię. Naruto czołgał się w kierunku Gaary, który był w szoku, widząc jego wytrzymałośc. Naruto wyjaśnił, że także żył w nieustannej samotności, ale uratowało go posiadanie przyjaciół. Gaara zrozumiał to i wycofał się wraz z Kankurō oraz Temari, a Naruto wrócił z powrotem do Konohagakure, z Sakurą i Sasuke. Dni mijały, a Naruto i reszta shinobi wzięli udział w ceremoni pogrzebowej Trzeciego Hokage, który powstrzymał Orochimaru, jednocześnie poświęcając swoje życie dla Wioski. Poszukiwanie Tsunade Po nieudanej inwazji Jiraiya otrzymał zadanie znalezienie kandydata na piątego Hokage. Przekonał Naruto, by ten poszedł z nim, obiecując, że nauczy go nowych jutsu, które są silniejsze nawet niż Chidori Sasuke. Po drodze zostali zaatakowani przez Kisame Hoshigakiego i Itachiego Uchihę, dwóch członków Akatsuki, którzy starali się porwać Naruto, z powodu Kyūbiego zamkniętego w nim. Jiraiya był w stanie ich odstraszyć, ale Naruto został poinformowany o organizacji, która stanie się dla niego ogromnym problemem w części II. Aby przygotować go do przyszłych spotkań, Jiraiya nauczył go, jak używać Rasengana, jutsu stworzonego przez Minato. Naruto opanował dwa pierwsze kroki do stworzenia Rasengana, jednak ogromną trudność stanowił dla niego krok trzeci.. thumb|Naruto używa pierwszy raz [[Rasengana na Kabuto.]] Naruto i Jiraiya ostatecznie znaleźli Tsunade, również członkinię Legendarnych Sanninów, która była idealnym kandydatem na stanowisko Piątego Hokage. Kiedy odrzuciła ofertę i obraziła wszystkich tych, którzy poprzednio nosili ten tytuł, zdenerwowany Naruto rozpoczął walkę i zaatakował ją niekompletnym Rasenganem. Mimo że bardzo się starał, jego wysiłki zdały się na nic, gdyż nie trafił w Tsunade. Ta była jednak zaskoczona jego postępami i założyła się z nim, że jeśli uda mu się opanować technikę w tydzień, to ona odda mu swój naszyjnik, ale jeśli nie da rady, to weźmie wszystkie jego pieniądze. Naruto zgodził się i rozpoczął ćwiczenia, ale po tygodniu wciąż jeszcze nie umiał stworzyć pełnego Rasengana. Tsunade tymczasem spotykała się z Orochimaru, mordercą Trzeciego Hokage. Naruto, Jiraiya oraz Shizune, asystentka Tsunade, próbowali powstrzymać ją od udzielenia mu pomocy, której tak potrzebował. Okazało się, że Tsunade nie ma zamiaru pomóc Orochimaru i podjęła walkę z nim oraz jego asystentem, Kabuto Yakushim. Kiedy Kabuto pozostawił ją niezdolną do walki, Naruto przyszedł jej z pomocą. Choć był już pobity przez Kabuto i Tsunade powiedziała mu, aby uciekał, Naruto odmówił i za pomocą klonów cienia, które pomogły mu uformować Rasengan, Naruto trafił Kabuto perfekcyjnym Rasenganem, pokonując Kabuto i jednocześnie wygrywając zakład. Zdumiona jego determinacją, by dotrzymać swoich słów i stawianić czoła silniejszemu przeciwnikowi, Tsunade dała mu swój naszyjnik, po czym wkrótce zmusiła Orochimaru i Kabuto do ucieczki. Następnie przyjęła stanowisko Piątego Hokage. Razem wrócili do Konohy, a Tsunade wyraziła swe przypuszczenie, że Naruto pewnego dnia stanie się wielkim Hokage. Misja Eskorty do Kraju Herbaty W anime, po tym jak Sasuke został uzdrowiony przez Tsunade, Drużyna 7 została przydzielona do eskorty do Kraju Herbaty, bez Kakashiego. Na początku misji napotkali ich klienta, Idate Morino. W trakcie rozmowy Drużyna 7 dowiedziała się o problemie chłopca - niewielkich szansach na wygranie wyścigu. Choć Idate nie nalegał o pomoc w trakcie wyścigu, Naruto oraz reszta uzgodnili, że mimo wszystko muszą ukończyć zadanie. Pod koniec wyścigu, shinobi znany jako Aoi Rokushō ingerował i ich zaatakował. Po tym jak Sasuke został pokonany, Naruto przyszedł mu z pomocą Rasenganem, niszcząc miecz Aoiego i pokonując go (choć Chidori Sasuke spowodowały pęknięcie miecza Aoiego). Podczas gdy Sakura pomagała Sasuke podnieść się, Naruto poniósł Idate przez resztę wyścigu. Naruto kazał Idate dobiegnąć do mety na własną rękę, co Idate z powodzeniem zrobił. Po tym, jak Ibiki Morino, brat Idate, wysłał Drużynę 7 do statku, który przypłynął do nich, Naruto i reszta pożegnała chłopca, po czym wrócili do Konohy. Misja Odzyskania Sasuke Po powrocie z Tsunade, Sasuke zaczął pogrążać się w depresji, twierdząc, że Naruto staje się dla niego za silny. Uchiha stwierdził, że powinien udać się do Orochimaru. Zaczął chłodno odnosić się do Sakury i Naruto, uważając ich za wrogów, a nie za kolegów z zespołu, zastanawiając się nad opuszczeniem Konohy. Pod eskortą Czwórki Dźwięku Orochimaru, Sasuke wyrusza dołączyć do Orochimaru, a Naruto rozpoczyna za nim pościg wraz z zespołem poszukiwawczym Uchihy. Naruto złożył również obietnicę Sakurze, że sprowadzi Sasuke za wszelką cenę. Gdy pozostali członkowie zespołu zajmowali się walką z czwórkąshinobi z Wioski Dźwięku, Naruto zaangażował się w pojedynek z piątym członkiem drużyny, Kimimaro. Jednakże nie był w stanie go pokonać nawet z klonami cienia, o podwyższonej mocy Kyūbiego. Kiedy Naruto był bliski śmierci uratował go Rock Lee, który powiedział mu, aby kontynuował pościg za Sasuke, podczas gdy on będzie walczył z Kimimaro. thumb|left|Naruto mierzy się z Sasuke. Naruto w końcu dogonił Sasuke w miejscu zwanym Doliną Końca, bardzo blisko granicy Kraju Ognia i Kraju Dźwięku. Sasuke postanowił zabić Naruto, chcąc przeciąć wszystkie więzy, które łączyły go z jedynym przyjaciel. Miało to pomóc mu w zdobyciu mocy. Naruto został zmuszony do wzięcia tej walki na poważnie,chcąc przekonać Sasuke do powrotu. Kiedy Sasuke próbuje zabić Uzumakiego, Naruto wykorzystuje czakrę Kyūbiego, co pozwala mu walczyć z Sasuke. Uchiha, uparcie dążąc do swoich celów, budzi w sobie dojrzałego Sharingana, obezwładniając Naruto. Kiedy Naruto jest już niemal pokonany, postanawia wykorzystać więcej mocy Dziewięcioogoniastego. Spowodowało to pojawienie się wokół chłopca czerwonej powłoki z czakry Kyūbiego. Sasuke za to aktywował drugi etap przeklętej pieczęci, by odpowiednio konkurować z Naruto. thumb|Naruto ściera się z Sasuke. Obydwoje dochodzą do ostatecznego starcia, Naruto z Rasenganem (wzmocnionym przez czakrę Kyūbiego) i Sasuke z Chidori (zwiększąnym mocą przeklętej pieczęci). Po ich zetknięciu, powstaje ogromna, czarna kula energii i ich otacza. W kopule Sasuke uderzył Naruto w brzuch, a Naruto zadrapuje ochraniacz Sasuke, potwierdzając jego wcześniejsze słowa, o niewłaściwym wyśmiewaniu się z tego przedmiotu. Sasuke wygrał walkę, ale patrząc na nieprzytomnego Naruto, nie mógł zabić swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Zostawił go i wyruszył dalej ku drodze do Orochimaru. Kakashi i Pakkun nie przybyli na czas, aby powstrzymać Sasuke. Odeszli z nieprzytomnym Naruto. W szpitalu Naruto obiecał Sakurze, że pewnego dnia sprowadzi Sasuke z powrotem. Wkrótce potem przybywaJiraya, proponując Naruto trzyletni trenig. Powiedział też, by zrezygnował z Sasuke, bo ten nie różni się od Orochimaru. Naruto skorzystał z oferty Jiraiyi, ale nie che rezygnować z Sasuke. W mandze, zaraz po tym wydarzeniu Naruto odchodzi, ale w anime wypełnia jeszcze kilka misji, niw ostaecznie wyrusza z Jirayą. Oryginalne Wątki Anime thumb|left|Naruto odchodzi z Jiraiyą Po tym jak pościg za Sasuke dobiegł końca, aby upewnić się, że anime nie dogoni drugiej części mangi, twórcy wpadli na pomysł zrobienia kilku "wypełniaczy", przed zakończeniem części pierwszej. Przed odejściem z Jiraiyą, Naruto zostaje wysłany na różne misje z innymi nowicjuszami Konohy, ale jednocześnie niewiele sam się rozwija, gdyż te odcinki filler'owe mają tendencję do rozwijania postaci drugoplanowych, takich jak Gaara. Ostateczna misja nieukazana w mandze odbyła się tuż przed odejściem Jiraiyi z Naruto. Część II Misja Ratowania Kazekage thumb|Naruto w Części II. Kiedy Naruto wrócił do Konohy, pozostali członkowie zespołu 7 zostali przekształceni w Drużynę Kakashiego. Na samym początku zadań, Kakashi poddał ich kolejnemu testowi z dzwonkami, tyle że tym razem nie tylko mieli zdobyć dzwonek ale także mieli przeciwstawić się jego Sharinganowi, którego gotów był użyć przeciwko nim. Mimo, że ich możliwości poprawiły się, Naruto i Sakura ciągle nie byli w stanie pokonać Kakashiego, i dopiero grożąc wyjawieniem zakończenia ostatniej powieści Icha Icha, do której Kakashi miał słabość. W celu uchronienia się przed usłyszeniem zakończenia powieści Kakashi zasłonił uszy rękoma i zamknął oczy, aby nie wyczytać z ruchu warg Naruto. Był rozproszony wystarczająco długo, aby dwójka mogła zdobyć dzwonki. Naruto po ponownym spotkaniu z dawnymi znajomymi, którzy wszyscy awansowali do rangi chunina lub wyższej, następnie usłyszał, że Gaara, nowy Kazekage, został uprowadzony przez Akatsuki. Naruto i Drużyna Kakashiego wyruszają do Sunagakure, aby go uratować. Po przybyciu do Sunagakure, Konsul wioski Starsza Chiyo zostaje dodana do Drużyny Kakashiego jako doradca, i wyruszają szlakiem Akatsuki. Po drodze napotkali substytut Itachiego Uchihy, z którym rozpoczęli walkę. Kakashi i Naruto połączyli siły w celu pokonania wroga, przed kontynuowaniem poszukiwań kryjówki Akatsuki. Odnaleźli oni kryjówkę Akatsuki a w środku ciało Gaary w posiadaniu Deidary i Sasoriego. Gdy Deidara uciekł z ciałem Gaary, Naruto i Kakashi ścigali go, pozostawiając Chiyo i Sakurze walkę z Sasorim. Choć Naruto i Kakashi początkowo nie byli w stanie złapać Deidary, Kakashi uaktywnił Mangekyō Sharingan aby odwrócić uwagę Deidary, dając Naruto szansę zaatakowania go i odzyskania Gaary. Sasori po wielu trudach został pokonany przez Chiyo i Sakurę. Deidara uciekł, a Naruto i Kakashi połączyli siły z Sakurą i Chiyo. thumb|left|Gaara budzi się, z Naruto przy swoim boku. Chociaż Sakura próbowała uleczyć Gaarę, on już nie żył, będąc ofiarą ekstrakcji biju przez Akatsuki. Rozzłoszczony Naruto, że Gaara umarł, gdyż był jinchūriki, o co nigdy nie prosił i przez to cierpiał całe swoje życie, zaatakował słownie Starszą Chiyo, tą, który przypieczętowała Jednoogoniastego Shukaku w Garze. Aby zadośćuczynić za to, co zrobiła, Chiyo, z pomocą Naruto, przywróciła Gaarę do życia, kosztem własnego. Gaara obudził się otoczony przyjaciółmi. Po pogrzebie Chiyo, Naruto i Gaara w końcu podali sobie ręce (podkreślane przez Gaarę), jako znak ich bliskich stosunków. Następnie, Naruto i drużyna wrócili do Konohy. Misja Rekonesansu Mostu Tenchi thumb|Odnowiona [[Drużyna Kakashiego.]] Podczas bitwy Sakury z Sasorim, dowiaduje się ona o szpiegu w kręgach Orochimaru, co jest dla nich szansą na znalezienie Sasuke po latach nieobecności. Kakashi pozostał w szpitalu, z powodu nadużywania Mangekyō Sharingana, więc Yamato zostaje przydzielony do dowodzenia Drużyną Kakashiego w jego miejsce. Sai natomiast został dodany do zespołu jako zamiennik Sasuke, ale Naruto ani Sakura nie byli w stanie go zaakceptować na tym miejscu. W drodze na miejsce spotkania z szpiegiem, Yamato starał się skłonić zespół do współpracy, chociaż osobowość Saia i pogarda względem swojego poprzednika, powodowały narastanie konfliktu w zespole. Kiedy przybyli na miejsce spotkania, okazało się, że szpiegiem był Kabuto. Yamato, przebrany za Sasoriego, rozmawiał z nim, ale ich rozmowa została przerwana przez pojawienie się Orochimaru. Kabuto z kolei zwrócił się przeciwko Yamato, który został zmuszony do zawołania Naruto i innych, z prośbą o wsparcie. Zaskoczony obecnością Naruto, Orochimaru zastanawiał się głośno, czy Naruto stał się tak silny, jak "jego Sasuke". Rozwścieczony tym, że Orochimaru mówił tak, jakby Sasuke należał do niego, Naruto wszedł w swoją ogoniastą formę i zaatakował go. Podczas uczciwej walki, Orochimaru był w stanie uniknąć ataków Naruto. Ponadto sprowokowany swoją niezdolnością do kontroli, Naruto awansował do swojej Czteroogoniastej Formy, tracąc poczucie siebie w gniewie. Teraz będąc zagrożeniem dla Orochimaru, Naruto został pchnięty do tyłu, tak że mógł zmienić swój pierwszy cel na Sakurę. Yamato powstrzymał go, jednak ten zdążył już zranić poważnie w rękę Sakurę. Yamato zmusił moc Kyūbiego, aby się "schowała". Kiedy obudził się, okazało się, że Sai dołączył do Orochimaru. Kabuto podleczył trochę Sakurę, stwierdzając, że mają taki sam cel- zniszczyć Akatsuki. Naruto, Sakura i Yamato poszli za nim w nadziei, że poprowadzi ich to do Sasuke i że będą mogli zobaczyć co z nim jest. Podczas przerwy, Yamato wziął Naruto na bok i powiedział mu, że to on zaatakował Sakurę. Namawiał go także, by nie korzystał z mocy Kyūbiego, jeśli chce chronić swoich bliskich. Po przybyciu do kryjówki Orochimaru, oni przeniknęli do niej i odbili Saia. Odsłonięty, Sai ujawnił, że jego przełożeni go tam posłali, aby pomóc zorganizować kolejną inwazję na Konohę. Naruto był powściągliwy dla jego zdrady, podczas gdy inni zaczęli szukać Sasuke. Sai, mając wcześniejsze spotkanie z Sasuke, zapytał, dlaczego Naruto był tak zdeterminowany, aby sprowadzić go z powrotem. Naruto wyjaśnił, że oboje mają więź, która nie może być złamana i że będzie on ryzykować życiem, aby chronić tą więź. Zaintrygowany Sai dołącza do Naruto, pomagając im uchwycić Kabuto, a następnie przeszukać bazę w celu połączenia Sasuke. Saiowi udało się, ale został zaatakowany przez Sasuke, atakiem takiej wielkości, że reszta zespołu Yamato szybko odkryła ich lokalizację. thumb|left|Sasuke wyciąga swoje ostrze przeciwko Naruto. Znowu razem, Naruto i Sakura starali się przekonać Sasuke do powrotu do domu. Nadal zdecydowany, aby zdobyć siłę, nie chciał tego, co skłoniło zespół do użycia siły. Ich wysiłki zakończyły się niepowodzeniem, a Naruto, który był wyczerpany swoją walką z Orochimaru w swojej Czteroogoniastej Formie, nie był w stanie konkurować z umiejętnościami Sasuke, walcząc o odrzucenie Kyūbiego. W jego podświadomości, powiedział, że nigdy nie chce jego pomocy ponownie, ale dopiero wprowadzone do podświadomości Naruto Sasuke, spowodowały że Kyūbi zrezygnował z szerzenia swoich wpływów. W prawdziwym świecie, Sasuke próbował dobić swojego byłego, pokonanego kolegę z drużyny. Został zatrzymany jednak przez Orochimaru i wycofali się, zmuszając Drużynę Yamato do powrotu do domu. Dwunastu Strażników Ninja W anime, Drużyna Yamato zostaje wysłana na misję do Świątyni Ognia. Tam spotkała Sorę, młodego mnicha, który otwarcie nie lubił Naruto. Pomimo tego, Sora został dodany do zespołu, aby pomóc zbadać rabunki grobowców byłych członków Dwunastu Strażników Ninja. Wkrótce potem rozpoczęli dochodzenie, a Naruto zauważył, że Sora jest traktowany przez innych mnichów, tak jak mieszkańcy odnosili się do Uzumakiego: jak do wyrzutka skazanego na samotność. Naruto zapytał go o to, ale Sora tylko odpowiedział, że nie wini ich za to. Po znalezieniu złodziei, Naruto został zmuszony do walki z Fūką, kobietą, która go złapała i próbowała pocałować. Jednak dzięki zastosowaniu klonów cienia, udało mu się uciec z jej podstępu, tylko aby dowiedzieć się, że dziewczyna jest panią wszystkich pięciu typów elementarnych jutsu. Wkrótce udało jej się go pocałować, działaniem, które spowodowało wysysanie jego całej czakry z ciała. Po tym jak jego normalna czakra skończyła się, zaczęła wysysać czakrę Kyūbiego, tak potężnej że nie była w stanie się nią posługiwać i natychmiast przestała to robić. Fūka wycofuje się z zespołem, a Drużyna Yamato wróciła do Konohy, z Sorą jako tymczasowy substytut dla Saia. thumb|Naruto w swojej trójogoniastej formie, próbuje przytrzymać Sorę w Czteroogoniastej formie. Naruto nadal próbuje zaprzyjaźnić się z Sorą, ale za jego wysiłki i innych Konoszan odwrócił się. Kiedy później Naruto podążał za Sorą, dowiedział się, że chce zabić Asumę i Tsunade. Po zatrzymaniu go, Naruto zapytał, dlaczego Sora jest taki wrogi. Odkrył, że Asuma zabił ojca Sory. Asuma szybko przychodzi, aby spróbować to wyjaśnić, ale Sora uciekł. Naruto po raz kolejny podąża za nim, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez Fūkę. Zmuszony do walki z nią ponownie, Naruto zaatakował, tylko, że posiadała najwyraźniej umiejętność regenerację swoich obrażeń. Po zauważeniu, że zaprzestaje korzystania z niektórych elementów, Naruto zrozumiał, że Fūka ma po prostu wiele ciał, i każde ze swoim naturalnym powinowactwem, między którymi mogła się przełączać. Dochodzi do wniosku, że jej dusza znajdowała się we włosach, więc Naruto zniszczył wszystkie ciała Fūki, po czym jej włosy, pozwalając mu ruszenie do Sory spokojnym o swoje plecy. Kiedy przybywa do Konohy, Naruto odkrywa, że nie tylko ojciec Sory żyje, ale też to że jest złodziejem grobowców. Najbardziej naglącą sprawą, jednak było to, że lata wcześniej w Sorze, zostały zapieczętowane, nadmiary czakry Kyūbiego, pozostawione w czasie ataku na Konohę, i pseudo jinchūriki starał się wykorzystać swoją siłę, aby zniszczyć Konohę. Gdy Sora stracił panowanie nad czakrą Kyūbiego w sobie, Naruto również starał się kontrolować Kyūbiego, który próbował wejść w Czteroogoniastą formę. Był w stanie utrzymać jednak swoje zmysły i zmusił Kyūbiego, aby jego wpływy "oddaliły się", a także starał się dotrzeć do Sory, aby mu pomóc powrócić do normalnego stanu. czakra Kyūbiego została wydalona z organizmu Sory i wreszcie wolny Sora, pożegnał się z Naruto przed wyruszeniem zwiedzania świata. Misja Stłumienia Akatsuki Kakashi, mając nadzieję na lepsze przygotowanie Naruto do kolejnego spotkania z Sasuke, szkolił go, aby utworzyć nowe jutsu, które by bazowało na wietrze. W anime, to szkolenie rozpoczęło się przed, i trwało całą historię Dwunastu Strażników Ninja, z Naruto ubiegającym się o wsparcie Asumy i Sory, dwóch innych użytkowników czakry wiatru. Kakashi wytłumaczył Naruto dokładnie działanie Klonów Cienia, dzięki którym mógłby opanować mistrzostwo w manipulacji wiatrem zaledwie w ułamku normalnego czasu. Kiedy to zrobił, Kakashi zostawił go z zadaniem połączenia tego czego nauczył się z Rasenganem. Wyjaśnił, że zaszczepienie swojej natury czakry z Rasenganem było pierwotnym zamiarem Minato, gdy stworzył Rasengan, ale nie był w stanie zrobić tego przed śmiercią. Kakashi wierzy, że Naruto odniesie sukces, tam gdzie jego ojciec nie mógł odnieść sukcesu, inspirując Naruto do dania z siebie wszystko. thumb|left|Naruto przygotowujący [[Fūton: Rasenshuriken.]] Podczas gdy on starał się, aby utworzyć nowego Rasengana, reszta Konohy starała zaradzić problem z członkami Akatsuki, Hidanem i Kakuzu. Gdy dwójce udało się zabić Asumę, Kakashi pozostawia Yamato przy nadzorowaniu szkolenia Naruto tak, żeby Hatake mógł pomóc Drużynie Dziesiątej pomścić Asumę. Gdy zdobył użyteczne jutsu, Naruto i Drużyna Yamato udała się do udzielenia pomocy, pojawiając się w czasie, aby ocalić Kakashiego i Drużynę 10 przed Kakuzu. Naruto zaangażował się w walce z nim, wraz z Fūton: Rasenshurikenem, stworzonym z pomocą klonów cienia. Po uderzeniu nim Kakuzu, dwa jego serca zostały zniszczone, a ostatnie serce było na krawędzi porażki. Będąc zmęczony walką, obrażenia Naruto zostają uleczone przez Ino, podczas gdy Kakashi wykończył Kakuzu. Po powrocie do Konohy, Tsunade zabroniła korzystać Naruto z Rasenshurikena ponownie. Choć była ona katastrofalna dla jego przeciwników, powodowała również niewielkie obrażenia ramienia Naruto. Nawet jeśli nie były one tak złe, w porównaniu z obrażeniami przeciwników, były wystarczające, by spowodować uszkodzenie ręki, będącej poza medycznymi naprawami, gdy technika będąc wykonywana wymaga kontaktu ręki z przeciwnikiem, zagrażając jego nadziejom ninja. Naruto powiedział, że zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale twierdzi, że rozumie swoje ciało lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Pojawienie się Trójogoniastego W anime, podczas regenerowania się z wykorzystania jego Rasenshurikena, Jiraiya pogratulował jego uczniowi ostatnich sukcesów: pokonanie jednego z członków Akatsuki i ulepszenia jutsu Minato. Jiraiya zaoferował się zabrać Naruto na kolejną podróż, by trenować, na co szybko zgodził się Naruto. Prawdę mówiąc, głównym powodem, dla którego Jiraiya wziął Naruto z Konohy był fakt, że nie przystąpił do Kakashiego i Drużynę 8 z ich misją odnalezienia ostatniej kryjówki Orochimaru. Z ich szkoleniem udali się do sąsiedniego miasta, gdzie nauczał Naruto jak używać jutsu współpracy z ropuchami. Gamariki początkowo wezwany do pomocy w tym przedsięwzięciu, okazał się niezdolny do współpracy z Naruto, więc Gamakichi i Gamatatsu zostali wezwani zamiast niego. Później, podczas odpoczynku w gorących źródłach, Naruto spotkał młodego chłopca o imieniu Yūkimaru. Rozmawiali przez krótki czas na temat więzi, które wprowadziły Yūkimaru w radość. Kiedy Yūkimaru go opuszcza, Naruto wznowił treningi i zaczął z sukcesem wykonywać jutsu zsynchronizowane z Gamakichim i Gamatatsu. Jiraiya zostaje wkrótce wezwany, więc wrócili do Konohy, gdzie Naruto nauczył Gamatatsu jak wykonać wodne jutsu. Wkrótce potem spotkał się z Saiem, który wypuścił informację, że reszta zespołu miał zapewnić wsparcie Kakashiemu w poszukiwaniu Orochimaru. Zdecydowany pomóc, z nadzieją na spotkanie Sasuke, Naruto przekonuje Tsunade, by też go puściła. Podczas poszukiwania Drużyny Ósmej, Naruto pobiegł do Yūkimaru ponownie i zaproponował mu szansę dołączenia do nich i zabrania z powrotem do Konohy, w odpowiedzi na co Yūkimaru szybko zniknął. Naruto i jego drużyna znaleźli się przed gigantyczną barierą Guren z kryształu, Naruto przywołuje Gamakichiego i Gamatatsu z prośbą o pomoc. Następnie użyli Fūton: Gama Teppō by się przebić, a po przeciwnej stronie znajdują Drużynę 8. Kiedy zauważył, że Hinata została złapana, pomagali ją uratować, przed wycofaniem się. Połączone zespoły ruszyły do Guren przy jeziorze, gdzie Naruto został wysłany na rekonesans przy tym obszarze. Znalazł Guren i jej siły (wśród nich znajdował się Yūkimaru) z Trójogoniastym Gigantycznym Żółwiem, który stworzył falę, która wyrzuciła ich na brzeg. thumb|Naruto wewnątrz [[Illusionary Mist|Iluzjonistycznej Mgły Trójogoniastego.]] Podczas gdy zespół zdecydował, co zrobić z Trójogoniastym, Naruto udał się do konfrontacji z Yūkimaru. Zamiast niego znalazł Guren, i dyskutują między sobą, co naprawdę uszczęśliwi Yūkimaru. Yūkimaru szybko także przyszedł, ale tylko by powiedzieć, że docenia wysiłki Naruto, ale raczej chce być z Guren, i z nią zostać. Zanim mógł iść po nich, zostaje wezwany do pomocy przy Ogoniastej Bestii, a jego celem jest zapobieganie Guren i jej siłom, którzy chcą zakłócić jego pieczętowanie. Ku jego radości, Kakashi również daje zadanie, by bezpiecznie schwytać Yūkimaru. Pomimo starań, Guren była w stanie zatrzymać pieczętowanie. Yūkimaru używa tego jako okazję, aby spróbować i kontrolować bestię, zmuszając zarówno Naruto i Guren, aby przyjść mu z pomocą. W procesie, obaj zostali połknięci przez Trójogoniastego, dając im okazję porozmawiać i dowiedzieć się, że obydwoje mają dobro Yūkimaru na uwadze. Otoczenie zmusiło ich do odrzucenia różnic na bok, i połączyć siły, aby uciec. Po tym znajdują Rinjiego, który próbuje znarkotyzować Yūkimaru. Po tym jak Naruto i Guren udało się zatrzymać Rinjiego odkryli, że to naprawdę był Kabuto w przebraniu. Kabuto stwierdził, że Rinji stał się częścią jego kolekcji trupów dawno temu, i był reanimowany przez jego medyczne ninjutsu. Podczas gdy Naruto stanęło przeciwko Kabuto, Rinji zostaje przywołany i wysłany przeciwko Guren, którego techniki bazujące na nietoperza okazała się być idealną odpowiedzią na kryształowego jutsu Guren. Po tym jak Guren poświęciła się, aby pokonać Rinji, u Yūkimaru doszło do wybuchu tak emocjonalnego, że dała Trójogoniastemu moc, by uwolnić się od bariery pieczętującej. Następnie, po ucieczce Trójogoniastego i zniknięciu Kabuto, Naruto udał się by pomóc osłabionymi Yūkimaru. Później, Shizune była w stanie wyleczyć Yūkimaru, ale wyjaśniła, że jego sieć czakry była tak uszkodzona, że nigdy już nie będzie mógł kontrolować Trójogoniastego ponownie. Następnego dnia rano, po tym jak Tsunade nakazała zespołom, aby powrócić do Konohy, Naruto odkrył, że Yūkimaru zniknął. Po odkryciu, że chłopak opuścił swój kryształ od Guren zdał sobie sprawę, że Guren żyje, i jest z Yūkimaru. Wiedząc, że dwójka będzie się miała dobrze, postanowił się nie wtrącać. Chociaż pieczętowanie Trójogoniastego się nie udało, uratowanie Yūkimaru zainspirowało Naruto bardziej niż kiedykolwiek do sprowadzenia Sasuke z powrotem do swojego prawdziwego domu, z przyjaciółmi w Konosze. Misja Pogoni za Itachim Po wiadomości o klęsce Orochimaru z rąk Sasuke, Drużyna Kakashiego zdecydowała się na kolejną próbę, aby go odnaleźć. Wiedząc, że Sasuke podąży teraz za jego starszym brat Itachim, drużyna nawiązała współpracę z członkami zespołu 8, by złapać któregoś z braci Uchiha. Po przebyciu krajobrazu, napotykają Kabuto, który wchłania niektóre części Orochimaru, pozostałe po jego egzystencji. Jako podziękowania dla Naruto, za jego działania na rzecz pokonania Kyūbiego podobnych do jego dążeń zwalczenia w sobie Orochimaru, Kabuto daje mu książkę zawierającą kilka informacji na temat członków Akatsuki, którzy nie zostali schwytani. thumb|left|Naruto złapany w [[Dusk Crow Genjutsu|genjutsu Itachiego.]] Po połączeniu z resztą drużyny, Kiba wykrył zapach Sasuke, Naruto wykorzystał wiele klonów cienia, aby przeszukać obszar szybciej. Kiedy jeden z jego klonów zbliżył się do miejsca, które uważał za miejsce pobytu Sasuke, Itachi znalazł się tam natychmiast. Itachi odparł wszystkie próby Naruto go zaatakowania, twierdząc, że chciał tylko porozmawiać. Uwięził Naruto w genjutsu, a jak później okazuje, chciał zapytać Naruto o jego oddanie dla Sasuke i Konohy. Kiedy Naruto podkreślił, że będzie chronić je zarówno za wszelką cenę, Itachi dał Naruto część swojej mocy, na wypadek, gdyby kiedykolwiek była potrzebna. Itachi go opuszcza, a Naruto kontynuował poszukiwania, by znaleźć Sasuke. Przeznaczona Walka Pomiędzy Braćmi Kiedy prawdziwy Naruto i reszta jego zespołu ruszyła się do znalezienia Uchihy, zostali zatrzymani przez Tobiego. Pomimo wysiłków, aby szybko usunąć go, żaden z ataków nie zadziałał, a dopiero po tym, jak dowiadują się że Sasuke zabił Itachiego, Madara znika, a grupa poszukiwawcza ma szanse by kontynuować misję. Tobi, jednak zdobywa Sasuke pierwszy, a utraciwszy szlak, ninja Konohy zostają zmuszeni do rezygnacji z poszukiwania. Uwolnienie Sześcioogoniastego W anime, po nieudanej misji znalezienie Sasuke w czasie ich podróży powrotnej do Konohy zostali zatrzymani przez Katsuyu z rozkazami od Tsunade; Drużyna Yamato zostaje wysłana do pomocy klanu Tsuchigumo w ochronie klanowego kinjutsu, Furii. Po przybyciu do twierdzy klanu, odkryli, że kinjutsu zostało zabrane przez wnuczkę byłego przywódcy klanu, Hotaru. Kiedy Drużyna Yamato dogoniła ich, Naruto zaatakował mężczyznę z nią, jinchūriki Sześcioogoniastego Ślimaka, Utakatę, wierząc, że jest to wróg. Widząc siły ninja Konohy, Utakata zostawia Hotaru pod ich opieką i opuszcza ją. Ze względu na jej pragnienie, aby być eskortowaną przez Utakatę, Hotaru oddaliła pomoc Drużyny Yamato, ale ten miał zamiar używać jutsu Saia do spadania atramentowych pijawek na ich drodze, strasząc Hotaru, która niechętnie pozwoliła Naruto, aby ją chronił podczas podróży do wioski klanu Tsuchigumo. Kiedy przybyli, pozostawili Hotaru w opiece mieszkańców wioski, ale Naruto, zwracając uwagę na sposób, w jaki mieszkańcy spoglądali na nią, wrócił aby upewnić się, że wszystko z nią w porządku. Jednak, gdy ten wrócił, zorientował się, że Hotaru został pojmana przez bandytów, a mieszkańców wioski nic to nie obchodzi, więc Naruto i jego zespół wyrusza, aby ją odnaleźć. Naruto znalazł grupę ANBU hunter-ninów Kirigakure próbujących wziąć za zakładnika Hotaru i próbujących uchwycić Utakatę, Naruto zaatakował jednego z ninja Mgły, uwalniając Utakatę i starając się zdobyć Hotaru z powrotem. Zanim jednak walka mogła przerodzić się dalej, Yamato i przywódca ANBU Mgły, Tsurugi, zdecydowali, że na czas trwania misji Drużyny Yamato, Utakata pozostanie z Hotaru, a Konoha nie będzie kolidowała z ich schwytaniem Utakaty później, w celu uniknięcia niepotrzebnego wejścia w wojnę, pomiędzy Konohą a Kiri. Przed pójściem, Tsurugi powiedział Naruto, że Utakata jest poszukiwany za zabójstwo swego mistrza, informacją, która wstrząsnęła Hotaru. Pomimo tego, Naruto podkreślił, że Utakata jest dobrym człowiekiem i że nie należy tracić wiary w niego, tłumacząc, że jak potrafił współpracować z nią, choć nigdy nie miał rodziców, i nie wie o nich nic, ale niezwykle szanuje i ceni jego mistrza Jiraiyę, mimo różnych osobliwości. Gdy podróżował, Hotaru upadła z powodu rany, którą otrzymała od jednego z ninja Mgły. Podczas, gdy Utakata niósł Hotaru, polecił Naruto, by znalazł zioła potrzebne do jej uzdrowienia. Po powrocie z ziołami, odkrył, że Hotaru powstała, by dosłowne stać się pojemnikiem dla kinjutsu, podobnie jak on powstał dla bycia jinchūrikim Dziewięciu Ogonów. thumb|Naruto uwięziony w Masowej Technice Nieskończonego Ograniczenia Grupy Magaki Początkowo Naruto był wściekły, że zobaczył Hotaru jako żywą broń, ale powiedziała mu, że to jej decyzja, aby przywrócić życie klanu. Po przybyciu do twierdzy klanu Tsuchigumo, gdzie dozorca Hotaru, Tonbee znajdujący się z Sakurą, powiedział jej, że klan Tsuchigumo jest zbyt słaby, by kiedykolwiek był przywrócony i wierzył, że trzeba zniszczyć kinjutsu, przy użyciu specjalnej techniki, aby uniknąć szkód dla Hotaru, opracowanej przez jej dziadka w przypadku, gdyby kinjutsu musiało zostać zniszczone. Hotaru jednak nadal pragnie przywrócić do życia klan, i zapytała Naruto, czy mógłby odnaleźć Shiranami, który jako student En no Gyōji, mógł korzystać z kinjutsu. Sympatyzujący z pragnieniami Hotaru, by iść za marzeniami swojego mistrza, Naruto poprosił o dwa dni, aby znaleźć Shiranami. Po kilku nieudanych próbach, Naruto został poinformowany przez starego człowieka, którego poznał, gdzie Shiranami się znajduje. Gdy jednak wszedł do domu, Naruto został zaatakowany przez przez grupę Magaki, a następnie odkryli, że Shiranami sam jest przywódcą bandytów. Uwięziony w barierze wysysającej czakrę, Naruto został uratowany przez Utakatę, który użył czakry swojej bestii, aby zmusić bandytów do odwrotu. Śledzą oni Hotaru, która zostaje złapana przez Shiranamiego do wioski Tsuchigumo, gdzie mieszkańcy byli kontrolowani przez jutsu. Podczas gdy Yamato, Sakura i Sai szli do wioski z powrotem, Naruto i Utakata udali się na ratunek Hotaru. thumb|left|Bańkowej Bariery Ochronnej Kiedy przybyli, Shiranami używał Hotaru, aby zebrać czakrę potrzebne do korzystania z Furii i przejąć kontrolę nad dwoma jinchūriki z jego Jibakujutsu. Obydwoje jednak użyli czakry ich bestii, aby złamać swoje pieczęcie i ruszyli do ataku na Shiranamiego, który miał kontrolę nad kinjutsu, do wykorzystania Furii. Jednak technika o pełnej mocy nie została uruchomiona, co zmusiło Shiranami do ucieczki. Naruto wyśledził i pokonał go z Rasenganem. Po klęsce Magaki, klan Tsuchigumo podziękował Drużynie Yamato, po czym ci powrócili do Konohy. Atak Paina thumb|Poranek Naruto po śmierci Jiraiyi. Po powrocie do Konohy, Naruto dowiedział się, że Jiraiya zginął w bitwie z liderem Akatsuki, Painem. Ogarniętym gniewem, Naruto obrzuca winą Tsunade za jego śmierć. Spędził resztę dnia opłakując utratę jego nauczyciela, rozważając nad faktem, że chciałby by Jiraiya był tam, gdy on zostanie Hokage. Po pocieszeniu przez Irukę i Shikamaru, Naruto pomógł rozszyfrować wiadomość Jiraiyi, napisaną przed jego śmiercią. Gdy kod został złamany, Naruto postanowił udać się na trening z ropuchami, aby dowiedzieć się o senjutsu, wiedząc, że Pain wyrusza po niego i podjęciem decyzji, że powinien wykorzystać ten czas, który Jiraiya kupił dla niego. Aby dowiedzieć się o senjutsu, Naruto został przeszkolony, aby zharmonizować się z naturą, a przyspieszył ten proces przy użyciu ograniczonej ilości klonów cienia. Szybko rozwijał się przez wstępne etapy i osiągnął doskonały Tryb Mędrca, coś co Jiraiya nigdy nie był w stanie zrobić. Ponieważ zharmonizowania z naturą nie można było wykonać w środku bitwy, Fukasaku starał się połączyć z Naruto, tak aby mógł gromadzić naturalną energię do użytku dla Naruto. Gdy Kyūbi odrzucił wszelkie próby Fukasaku do połączenia, Naruto musiał znaleźć alternatywę: przy użyciu klonów cienia w desperackiej próbie nauczyć się zbierać naturalną energię podczas ruchu. Wkrótce dotarła do nich informacja, że Pain dokonał Inwazji na Konohę, mobilizując ich do walki. thumb|left|Naruto przybywa do walki z [[Painem.]] Naruto (w Trybie Mędrca), Fukasaku, Gamaken, Gamahiro, Gamabunta i Gamakichi zostali wezwani do centrum Konohy. Naruto nie od razu rozpoznaje jej , z powodu przyzwania w kraterze, ale potem zobaczył Pomnik Hokage w oddali. Zdając sobie sprawę, że Pain zniszczył wioskę, rozwścieczony Naruto zniszczył Shuradō z Rasenganem, zanim mogła zaatakować Tsunade. Naruto wysyła Tsunade z dala od walki, polecając jej, aby upewniła się że żaden z pozostałych mieszkańców nie interweniowałby w bitwie. Ścieżka Paina, Chikushōdō wzywała nieskończone liczby zwierząt do ataku na Naruto, który korzystał z podwyższonej wytrzymałości przyznanej mu przez Tryb Mędrca, aby przerzucać je do jego ropuszych sojuszników. Podczas gdy oni zajmowali się przyzwaniami, Naruto pozbył się Gakidō z Żabią Katą przed przygotowaniem owoców jego szkolenia senjutsu: doskonałego Rasenshurikena. Rzucił nim do ataku na pozostałe ciała Paina, a on, gdy zbliżył się spowodował rozpad Ningendō. Niski poziom czakry Naruto z powodu ataku, Gamabunta umieścił w pułapkę Ścieżkę Zwierząt w ustach, gdzie Naruto był w stanie pokonać go z jego Rasenrenganem bez ingerencji ze strony innych ciał. Po wyczerpaniu energii naturalnej, a więc po wyjściu z Tryb Mędrca, Naruto dał Fukasaku zwój przywołania, aby ten przyzwał jeden z jego klonów cienia z Góry Myōboku. Jako obejście jego niezdolności do posiadania dostaw energii naturalnej, miał kilka swoich klonów cienia, który zbierały ją dla niego. Ożywiony, Naruto zaatakował z kolejnym Rasenshurikenem, tylko aby Gakidō pojawił się i wchłonął atak. Zdając sobie sprawę, że Jigokudō musi zostać usunięty, Naruto koncentruje swoje wysiłki na pozbycie się go. Rozprasza Tendō zasłoną dymną i wylądował z Rasenrenganem na Jigokudō, pokonując go. thumb|Sześcioogoniasta forma. Myśląc, że pokonał cztery ciała Paina z sześciu, Naruto został złapany dzięki połączeniu wysiłków ze strony Tendō i Gakidō. Gakidō wchłania jego czakrę, aby upewnić się że już nie jest zagrożeniem, ale nie będąc w stanie obsłużyć naturalnej energii, ścieżka zostaje zaklęta w żabi posąg, dzięki czemu Naruto udaje się oswobodzić. Ostatnie ciało złapało Naruto jednak ponownie, po czym zabija Fukasaku, gdy próbował ruszyć do pomocy. Podczas unieruchomienia, Tendō powiedział Naruto o swoich planach odnośnie pokoju na świecie. Kiedy Naruto nie zgodził się z jego poglądami, śmiercią Jiraiya jako produktem ubocznym tego pokoju, Tendō zapytał Naruto o lepsze rozwiązanie. Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, Hinata zaczęła interweniować. Naruto zażądał, aby oddaliła się z miejsca walki, ale Hinata pozostała tam, gdzie stanęła i wyznała jej miłość do Naruto (bardzo szokując go) i walczył z Tendō w daremnym wysiłku, by go uratować. Gdy była najwyraźniej zabita, rozwścieczony Naruto wchodzi w sześciu ogoniastą formę Kyūbiego. Jego naszyjnik reaguje w celu stłumienia przemiany, ale szybko Kyūbi zniszczył go i zaatakował Paina. Nie mogąc sobie poradzić z tym nowym zagrożeniem, ciało Paina wycofało się w miejsce, gdzie będzie mogło skorzystać z Chibaku Tensei, wciągając i unieruchamiając Naruto. W jego podświadomości, Uzumaki myśli o planach Paina na rzecz pokoju i prosi kogoś do pomocy mu w odpowiedzi. Poprzez swoje cierpienie, Kyūbi pokusił Naruto, aby powierzyć swoje serce tak, że mógłby zniszczyć wszystko, co jest przyczyną bólu Naruto, zakłócając w ten sposób pieczęć do punktu, gdzie ośmioogonowa forma zostaje uwolniona, zaś ta przełamuje Chibaku Tensei. Zanim mógł całkowicie uwolnić Lisa, jego ojciec, Minato, pojawił się w podświadomości Naruto, aby go zatrzymać. thumb|left|Minato pokłada swoje zaufanie w Naruto. Minato ujawnia, że zaprojektował pieczęć bestii, aby umożliwić mu późniejsze pojawienie się, jeśli w ogóle dojdzie do tego, że pieczęć zostanie naruszona, aby uchronić swojego syna przed potencjalnym tego typu zagrożeniem. Słuchając to, Naruto zrozumiał, że Czwarty Hokage był jego ojcem, i ucieszył się, gdyż w końcu wiedział, kto jest jednym z jego rodziców. Z powodu krótkiego czasu na pobyt, Minato ujawnia, że zamknął Dziewięcioogoniastego w swoim synu, gdyż myślał, że Naruto pewnego dnia znajdzie zastosowanie w nim, aby ostatecznie powstrzymać Madarę Uchihę. Rozmawiano także o koncepcji pokoju, Minato stwierdza, że nienawiść zawsze doprowadza do bólu, a ninja muszą znaleźć sposób, aby zakończyć nienawiść. Podczas gdy Naruto ma wątpliwości, czy mógłby to zrobić, Minato mówi Uzumakiego, że w niego wierzy i wie że znajdzie odpowiedź, po czym naprawia pieczęć, przed zniknięciem. thumb|Naruto pokonuje Paina. Na zewnątrz, Naruto wychodzi z Chibaku Tensei, z niknącymi wpływami Kyūbiego i jest z powrotem w trybie mędrca. Starł się po raz ostatni z Tendō , a korzystając z pięciosekundowej luki pomiędzy atakami, Naruto był w stanie pokonać go z jego Rasenganem i wygrać bitwę. Korzystanie z odbiorników czakry ostatniej ścieżki Paina, Naruto odszukał Nagato, podstawowy umysł Paina, by w końcu odpowiedzieć na jego wcześniejsze pytanie o pokoju. Naruto przyznał, że nienawidzi Nagato, ale pohamował się wystarczająco długo, aby zapytać, jak Nagato, uczeń Jiraiya, zwrócił się ku tej ścieżce. Po wysłuchaniu przeszłości Nagato i jego przyczyn powstrzymania wojny, Naruto zgadza się w niektórych punktach, ale całość odrzuca, na podstawie tego, że różni się to od ideałów Jiraiyi. Aby przerwać cykl nienawiści, Naruto powiedział Nagato i Konan, że mimo że ich nienawidzi, nie chce ich zabić. thumb|left|Naruto spotyka Nagato i Konan. Zdumiona determinacją Naruto w jego odpowiedzi, Nagato powiedział, że wierzy w Naruto, i ożywił wszystkich ludzi, których zabił w Konosze, kosztem własnego życia. Z tym, Naruto pomógł Konan zabrać ciała Yahiko i Nagato do pogrzebu w Amegakure. Po potwierdzeniu, że rzuciła pracę dla Akatsuki, Konan zostawia Naruto bukiet kwiatów z jej papieru, symbolizując ich nowy sojusz. Potem stworzył pomnik dla Jiraiyi, gdzie zostawił kwiaty i kopię Opowieści o Gapowatym Ninja przy skale z kanjim „nauczyciel” (师, shi). Wątek Przeszłości: Historia Konohy Drużyna Kakashiego zostaje wysłana na misję, aby zabrać do swego siedliska Kondora. Po dojściu do pewnej wioski, widzą na miejsce pojedynek w akcie zemsty. Po tym jak Naruto udaje się anulować vendettę, grupa oburzonych mieszkańców atakuje ich. Złączone siły zespołu 7, Tsukado, Katazu i Kondora udało się odnieść zwycięstwo. Drużyna Siódma jest na wspólnej misji z Gaarą i dwoma debiutantami: Korobim i Yaokim. Podczas swojej misji, Kakashi wyczuwa grupę ninja podążającą za nimi. Ci ninja Suny zostają wysłani do zamachu na Gaarę. Gdy Gaara miał być zabity przez Kapitana Zabójców Suny, Naruto pojawia się i ratuje go. Tego samego dnia, dwa zespoły wypełniają oryginalną misję wyeliminowania bandytów. Po obejrzeniu Sakury i usłyszeniu co ona myśli, Tsunade myśląc o wirusie czakry, zobowiązuje wszystkich ninja lekarzy do zatrzymania Naruto, myśląc, że jest to źródło choroby. Naruto następnie spędza dzień próbując uciec przed niezliczonymi liczbami medycznych ninja, którzy strzelają do niego Pociskami Strzykawek. W końcu okazało się, że Naruto nie powoduje choroby, a Sakura miała tylko grypę. Kiedy Naruto domaga się przeprosin od Tsunade, ta tylko mówi, że były to ćwiczenia na wypadek zagrożenia i podziękował mu za współpracę. Naruto, Shino Aburame, Rock Lee, i kapitan zespołu Kotetsu Hagane zostają wysłani na misję schwytania Kondora z Strefy Treningowej Zero. Na początku Naruto było ciężko walczyć z Kondorem, który mógł korzystać z podstawowych umiejętności ninja, a nawet zaawansowanych jutsu jak Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. W końcu jednak jego klony cienia okazały się wystarczająco silne na tyle, by móc pokonać klony zwierzęcia. thumb|left|Naruto kontra Gaara. Naruto, Sakura i Ino są wysłani do Lasu Jofuku, aby dostarczyć wiadomość od Furofoki. Po drodze zostali zdezorientowani przez pewną staruszkę, który powiedziała im, że miejsce jest nawiedzone. Naruto udało się pobrać próbkę kwiatu Jofuku na specjalne lekarstwa dla Lee, które przez przypadek wypił. Potem walczył z kopią Gaary, ale udało mu się go pokonać. Doszli do domu Furofoki i zakończyli misję. Naruto i Jiraiya pozostawiają Konohę, aby rozpocząć trzy letnią podróż. Podczas spaceru, mówią o konieczności Naruto do przezwyciężenia Sharingana Sasuke. W praktykowaniu genjutsu, Naruto próbuje zakłócić wewnętrzny przepływ czakry, ale zamiast tego tworzy falę czakry wokół niego, która uderza Gamarikiego w świecie fizycznym. W celu przezwyciężenia tej części szkolenia, Jiraiya zabiera Naruto do Drzewnej Wioski Genjutsu. Po dowiedzeniu się, że wieś została przejęta przez Kandachiego, Naruto i Jiraiya decydują się wyzwolić miasto. Dzięki pomocy Jiraiyi i Pieprzowych Bomb Tanishiego, Naruto ostatecznie pokonuje Kandachi, a jego przywołanie, Króla Małż z Ōdama Rasenganem. Naruto przypomina czas, gdy znalazł pieczęć z imieniem Kisuke na nim napisanym. Kiedy Naruto siedzi w swoim łóżku, widzi, jak człowiek imieniem Kisuke Maboroshi siedzi po drugiej stronie, a po dowiedzeniu się, że jest to duch, zaczyna krzyczeć. Naruto pyta go, kim jest, ale mężczyzna nie pamięta. Naruto (w przebraniu Kisuke) przerywa spotkanie rady Konohy o systemie bezpieczeństwa i oskarża Sabiru o szpiegostwo. Kiedy Sabiru mówi, że prawdziwy Kisuke jest martwy, Naruto ucieka, a Kakashi i Sabiru ruszają w pogoń. W pewnym momencie pościgu, Kakashi złapał Naruto, i dał mu szansę, aby Naruto udowodnił winę Sabiru w zabójstwie Kisuke i jego żony. Kiedy Sabiru przyznał się Naruto, że zabił tą dwójkę, Kakashi pojawił się gotowy do aresztowania go, ale szybko zostaje zdjęty przez schowanego Kabuto Yakushiego. Nekobaa wynajmuje Zespół 7, w celu uzyskania wydruku łap Nekomaty w celu uzupełnienia Encyklopedii Łap. W przeciwieństwie do Sasuke i Sakury, Naruto jest ciężko zinfiltrować się w kociej twierdzy. On jednak, dociera do bitwy między Sasuke i Nekomata, w czasie by go uratować. Po pokonaniu Nekomaty, Sasuke zabiera odcisk łapy i Drużyna 7 zakończyła misję. Naruto idzie na misję rangi C, której celem jest strzeżenie ziemi północnej granicy Kraju Ognia przed intruzami. Zostaje on umieszczony w zespole z dwoma jōninami. Również w ich skład wchodzi bardzo stary człowiek imieniem Kosuke Maruboshi. Później przez Kraj Ognia przenika duża grupa ninja Iwagakure. Dwaj jōnini starają się powstrzymać wrogów, podczas gdy Kosuke i Naruto próbują uciec. Wtedy stary człowiek mówi Naruto, aby poinformował wioskę o ataku. Później, gdy Kosuke został ranny, Naruto przyszedł i próbował powstrzymać wroga. Kosuke następnie mówi, że jest jeszcze w stanie walczyć, a następnie pokonuje Kunoichi z Iwagakure. Naruto jest widziany wraz z Sasuke i Sakurą, szpiegującym Kakashiego i Hanare. Kiedy powoduje, że gałęzi drzewa zostają odchylone, powoduje upadek całej trójki na na Kakashiego i Hanare, zmuszając ich do przypadkowego pocałunku. Później, po ściganiu go, Lider Wioski Jōmae prawdopodobnie popełnił samobójstwo w walce naprzeciw drużynie 7. thumb|Naruto i Sasuke atakują Jakō. Naruto i reszta Drużyny Kakashiego otrzymuje misję, aby odbić skradziony złoty posąg od niejakiego Jako i jego grupy bandytów. Wkrótce po ataku z zaskoczenia na bandytów i wzięcia skarbu, Naruto i Sasuke Uchiha zostają uderzeni przez Ciekłą Czakrę Jako, pozostawiając ręce ze sobą powiązane. Po tym jak Sakura zostaje schwytana, on i Sasuke debatują, czy ją ratować lub kontynuować misję. Po przekonaniu Sasuke, spotykają i pokonują Suguro, jednego z bandytów, którzy mieli Sakurę. Następnie po złapaniu reszty bandytów, dwójka pokonała ich jeden po drugim, niestety, uszkadzając posąg w tym procesie. Zespół wraca do wioski z Naruto narzekającym, jak długo musi być związany z Sasuke. Drużyna Kakashiego wraz z Drużyną Asumy, są w drodze na misję, gdzie muszą ocalić wnuczkę naczelnika od szefa gangu, imieniem Baji. Kiedy twierdza Bajiego zostaje zinfiltrowana, Naruto używa swoich klonów cienia do walki z bandytami i przytłoczenia ich. Później jest widoczny kiedy świętuje sukces misji z resztą grupy. Tsunade przypisuje Naruto i Sakurze eskortowanie Naho do wioski Shizume. Po drodze spotykają przestępce zwanego Sadai. Naruto używa swoich klonów cienia do pokonania grupy, ale ma kłopot z pokonaniem Sadaia. Po złapaniu, przybyciu Sasuke i porażce Sadaia, Uchiha nadal bije go niemiłosiernie, ku przerażeniu Naho, ale wtedy uspokaja ją Naruto, mówiąc, że Sasuke po prostu przeżywa ciężkie chwile, a on przyniesie ją do niego, jak tylko wróci do dawnego siebie. Szczyt Pięciu Kage thumb|left|Wioska wita Naruto po powrocie. Podczas gdy wyczerpany Naruto wracał do wioski, Kakashi znalazł go i zabrał z powrotem. Został witany przez całą wioskę i obchodzono się z nim jak z bohaterem. Wkrótce potem dowiedział się, że Tsunade jest pozostawiona w śpiączce, w wyniku ochrony mieszkańców wioski przed Painem. Sakura próbowała go rozweselić, ale jej wysiłki zostały przerwane przez wiadomość, że Danzō Shimura zastąpił Tsunade na stanowisku Hokage i zarządził, że Sasuke od teraz jest uznawany za zdrajcę wioski. Naruto i Sakura wypytują Saia o Danzō, chcąc dowiedzieć się, jak mogą zmienić jego zdanie, ale Sai nie był w stanie im na to odpowiedzieć. Ich pytania zwróciły na siebie uwagę dwóch ninja Kumo, Karui i Omoiego. Powiedzieli Naruto i Sakurze, o tym że Sasuke pracuje z Akatsuki i zażądali wszelkich informacji, które mogą być przydatne w zabiciu go. Aby oszczędzić Sakurze konieczność, aby pomóc im, Naruto zgłosił się na ochotnika, ale w końcu nie mógł dokonać wydania Sasuke. Zaproponował, aby umożliwić Kumo-ninom wzięcia na siebie gniewu pokonując go, a oni chętnie się zgodzili, zanim powstrzymał to Sai. thumb|Tobi pojawia się za Naruto. Podczas gdy Naruto leczył się z powodu odniesionych ran, zapytał Yamato i Kakashiego, aby mogli zabrać go do Kraju Żelaza, tak aby mógł zwrócić się bezpośrednio do Czwartego Raikage, aby ten wybaczył Sasuke. Yamato i Kakashi się zgodzili, ale kiedy przybyli i rozmawiali z Raikage, on odrzucił jego wniosek i skrytykował Naruto stojącego za przestępcą. Naruto udał się do karczmy, aby rozważyć, co robić dalej, gdzie został szybko znaleziony przez Madarę Uchihę, który zapytał, jak udało mu się nakłonić Nagato do zmiany zdania. Naruto zignorował pytanie i zapytał Madarę o swoich planach odnośnie Sasuke. Madara powiedział mu o Mędrcu Sześciu Ścieżek, klanie Uchiha, i prawdę o jego masakrze, wszystko co sprowadziło Sasuke na jego ścieżkę zemsty. Naruto podkreślił, że może jeszcze dotrzeć do Sasuke, ale Madara zaśmiał się i wyszedł, mówiąc, że Naruto i Sasuke są skazane na ponowną walkę. Naruto zaczął praktykować Tryb Mędrca, mając nadzieję na rozszerzenie zasięgu jego umiejętności sensorycznej, tym samym znaleźć Sasuke. Jednak Sakura przerwała mu, gdy przyszła do Kraju Żelaza, by porozmawiać z nim. Powiedziała mu, że go kocha, i że nie posiada już żadnych uczuć do Sasuke. Naruto jednak nie uwierzył jej i powiedział jej, żeby nie kłamała. Wzburzona tym, Sakura podkreśliła, że to prawda i że dlatego nie ma potrzeby wypełniania jego wcześniejszej obietnicy przynosząc mu do domu Sasuke. Naruto powiedział, że jego działania nie mają nic wspólnego z obietnicą, i on po prostu chce uratować Sasuke, decydując się nie ujawniać tego, co Madara powiedział o klanie Uchiha. Sakura następnie opuszcza go z innymi, mówiąc, że idzie do domu. thumb|left|Ponowne spotkanie Drużyny Siódmej. Jeden z atramentów klonów Saia później przyszedł do Naruto, mówiąc mu, Kakashiemu oraz Yamato o decyzji Sakury i pozostałej Konohy 11, mającej na celu zabicie Sasuke i nie wprowadzenie Konohy w kolejną wojnę. Wspomniał także, że Sakura najprawdopodobniej nadal kocha Sasuke i chce być osoba, która powstrzyma go przed jeszcze głębszym wpadnięciu w ciemność. Później zjawia się Gaara, który powiedział im o Czwartej Wojnie Shinobi i decyzji, aby chronić Naruto przed Akatsuki. Gaara błagał Naruto, aby myślał o wszystkich ludziach, którzy będą walczyć m.in. w jego imieniu, a jako przyjaciel Sasuke, robił to, co najlepsze biorąc pod uwagę jego działania. Po zniknięciu Gaary, Naruto przemyślał sobie to co wszyscy mu powiedzieli i wpada w hiperwentylację. Zemdlał, a gdy obudził się, dowiedział się od Yamato, że Kakashi poszedł za Sakurą i zmierzyć się z Sasuke. thumb|Naruto i Sasuke ścierają się. Korzystając z klonów cienia jako odwrócenia uwagi, Naruto uciekł od Yamato i wyruszył za Kakashi używając swojego Trybu Mędrca, aby podążać za jego czakrą. Przybył w sam raz, aby ocalić Sakurę przed śmiercią z rąk Sasuke. Naruto zrobił ostatnią próbę przemówienia do rozsądku swojego przyjaciela, sympatyzując się z jego bólem i uznając ofiarę Itachiego. Jednak Sasuke był niewzruszony i jego rozwiązaniem było zniszczyć Konohę. Zszokowany głębi nienawiści, Kakashi postanowił zabić Sasuke, ale został zatrzymany przez Naruto, który zaczął walczyć z Sasuke z głową, pasującym jego Rasenganem do Chidori. Obaj przeżyli zderzenie, a później Madara i Zetsu przybywają do pomocy Sasuke. Przed zniknięciem Sasuke, Naruto zauważył, że obaj stali się ninja najwyższej klasy, i jeśli kiedykolwiek będą walczyli ponownie, obydwaj będą musieli umrzeć. Mimo to przyjmuje takie rozwiązanie, ponieważ spowodowałoby to przynajmniej umożliwić przyjęcie nienawiści Sasuke na siebie. W odpowiedzi, Sasuke oświadczył, że nie ma zamiaru umierać, i obiecał zabić Naruto pierwszego. Zniknął z Madarą, a Naruto wrócił do Konohy wraz z jego kolegami z zespołu, i Karin w niewoli. thumb|left|Konoha 11 spotyka się, by podyskutować o Sasuke. Po powrocie do wioski, Naruto wyjaśnił sytuację swoim przyjaciołom. Kiedy nalegał, że stanie Sasuke czoła samemu, Neji i Shikamaru powiedzieli mu, że głupotą było nie dobicie Sasuke, który już był osłabiony po jego walce z innymi Kage i Danzō, ale Naruto wyjaśnił, że na jego obecnym poziomie, nie będzie w stanie zabić Sasuke. Gdy Shikamaru skrytykował Naruto za podjęcia wszelkich działań na własną rękę, Naruto odrzucił jego nalegania i udał się do Ichiraku. Sakura zrozumiała, że Naruto coś jednak ukrywał, pamiętając to, co powiedział Sasuke bezpośrednio. Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Odliczanie thumb|Naruto spotyka z Wielkim Żabim Mędrcem. Gdy Naruto miał zacząć jeść, zostaje nagle wezwany do Góry Myōboku przez Fukasaku, który powiedział mu, że Wielki Ropuszy Mędrzec chce mu powiedzieć o swojej przyszłości. Przepowiedział, że Naruto spotka "ośmiornicę", i będzie walczył "z młodym człowiekiem o potężnej mocy w jego oczach". Gerotora następnie zostaje wezwany i daje Naruto "klucz" do Hakke no Fūin Shiki, aby mógł zdobyć całą siłę Dziewięcioogoniastego, a także ukończyć nienazwane jutsu. Jednak Naruto wydawał się wahać używać klucza, ale Gerotora zapewnia go, że będzie on w stanie kontrolować Demonicznego Lisa, więc Naruto wziął klucz do swojego ciała, wiedząc, że będzie potrzebował jego mocy w przyszłych walkach. Fukasaku odsyła z powrotem Naruto do Ichiraku, gdy część mieszkańców zwróciła się o jego autograf Aby Naruto trzymać z dala od Akatsuki, pięciu Kage wysyła go wraz z Yamato, Might Guyem, Aoba Yamashirą i kilkoma Konoha i Kumo-ninami, na jedną z wysp w Kraju Błyskawic, z historią, że ma tam studiować ekologię wyspy. Po przypłynięciu, Naruto spotyka Killera B i podziwiał go za jego panowanie swojej ogoniastej bestii. Naruto błaga o szkolenie z nim, ale B odmówił ponieważ jest na "wakacjach". Jednak Naruto okazuje się zdolnym raperem i potrącił go z pięści, ale potem przypadkowo obraził go podczas rapowania. Naruto następnie użył techniki haremu w celu przekonania go, ale bez rezultatu. Po usłyszeniu, że Naruto i B mieli potrącić pięści, Motoi wziął Naruto do Wodospadu Prawdy, w którym B zaczął trening nad kontrolą Hachibiego. Motoi instruuje Naruto, aby siedział przed wodospadem i zamknął oczy, aby on sprawdził, kim naprawdę jest w środku. Czyniąc to, Naruto został powitany przez inną wersję samego siebie, który skrytykował Naruto, jak szybko ludzie z Konohy zmienili swoje opinie o nim i zaczęli się przymilać do niego. thumb|left|Naruto kontra Mroczny Naruto. Zarówno on, jak i Mroczny Naruto zaczęli walkę i byli wyrównani zarówno fizycznie, jak i na poziomie czakry, mądrości, a nawet byli w stanie wyprodukować taką samą ilość klonów cienia. Okazało się, że cała bitwa się dzieje w środku Naruto, gdy Yamato obserwuje medytację Naruto w pobliżu wodospadu. Jakimś sposobem Naruto był w stanie wydostać się z medytacji, i pytał Motoiego o życie Killer B, aby nie dowiedział się, jak B był w stanie pokonać ciemność w sobie. Motoi potem opowiedział, jak B był znienawidzony przez wioskę, podobnie jak Naruto i Gaara. Motoi następnie ujawnia, że w przeszłości próbował zabić B. Motoi powiedział trochę na ten temat Naruto, a także o historii Killera B i Hachibiego. Początkowo Naruto wpadł w gniew na Motoiego, czując, że chciał tylko użyć go jako zamiennik do winy. Chociaż wspominając o tym, jak B i Gaara zmienili swoje opinie o ludziach i głęboko wewnątrz, Naruto nie był pewien, czy mieszkańcy wioski Konohy naprawdę ufają mu, Motoi zostaje zaatakowany przez gigantyczną kałamarnicą. Myśląc, że kałamarnicą jest B, Naruto krzyknął, aby ten się zatrzymał. Na szczęście, Motoiego uratował B i Naruto był szczęśliwy widząc, jak dwójka była w stanie wznowić ich przyjaźń. Po połączeniu sił z B, Naruto poszedł z powrotem do wodospadu. W towarzystwie Mrocznego Naruto, Uzumaki powiedział, że musi wierzyć w siebie, i kiedy zaczął go osłabiać, ciemność była zmuszona zapytać go, co było powodem jego istnienia przez tyle czasu. Naruto powiedział, że on jest naprawdę im i podziękował mu za wykreowania osoby, którą jest teraz. Następnie objął Mrocznego Naruto, gdy próbował go zaatakować, który krzyknął i zniknął. Po przebudzeniu i docenieniu, Killer B doprowadza go do tajnego miejsca za wodospadem, mówiąc, że to tam, Naruto będzie walczył z Demonicznym Lisem. Wraz z Yamato, Naruto był prowadzony przez świątynie, przez Killera B, aż dotarli do posągu głowy lwa. Killer B instruuje Naruto, aby umieścił głowę wewnątrz jej ust, twierdząc, że pozwoli ona go zobaczyć i porozmawiać z Kyūbi, a jeśli nie będzie miał czystego serca, lew obetnie mu głowę. Naruto udaje odcięcie głowy, oszukując Yamato. Wszyscy wchodzą do białego pokoju, gdzie Naruto usiadł i wszedł do jego podświadomości. Po tym jak Naruto używa swojego klucza do odblokowania pieczęci, Bestia z Dziewięcioma Ogonami następnie pchnął drzwi klatki i próbował zaatakować Naruto, ale Killer B użył ogonów Ośmioogoniastego, aby powstrzymać go i pomóc Naruto, w wyssaniu czakry. Jednakże Lisi Demon szybko rozcina ogony Bawołu i gorzko zdołowany Naruto połącza siły z Ośmioogoniastym, aby mógł spróbować kontrolować jego moc. thumb|Naruto kontra Dziewięcioogoniasty. Gdy bitwa rozpoczęła się, Lis pierwszy wystrzelił Kulę Ogoniastej Bestii w Naruto, ale Killer B, używając ostatnich resztek mocy Hachibiego przyjmuje atak na siebie. Naruto w Trybie Mędrca, używa jednego z jego trzech klonów cienia do wykonywania Senpō: Chō Ōdama Rasengan na Lisa, aby odwrócić jego uwagę, gdy Naruto podszedł do tyłu i uderzył nim o ziemię. Po tym, jego dwóch klonów cienia zaatakowało Lisa Fūton: Rasenshuriken, powodując ogromne straty i dając Naruto szansę wyssania swojej czakry. Jednakże Kyūbi umieścił swą nienawiść w jego odsączeniu czakry, i sukcesywnie zaczyna wsysać Naruto, co powoduje utratę kontroli i wyjaśnia z Trybu Mędrca. Kyūbi ryknął na Naruto, że nigdy nie będzie go kontrolować i zniknie na zawsze, ale Kushina Uzumaki pojawia się, i mówi, że będzie dobrze, jeśli zostanie. Początkowo Uzumaki uważał, że Kushina była Kyūbim w przebraniu, co spowodowało jej gniew i wrzeszczenie na Naruto. Kushina następnie przeprasza za swój krótki temperament, i mówi Naruto, że miała nadzieję, że nie będzie to cecha odziedziczona po niej. Rozwijając ten temat i dowiadując się, że Kushina jest jego matką, Naruto zaczął płakać i przytulił ją. Z jego szczęściem, wpływ Dziewięcioogoniastego zatrzymał się, ku zaskoczeniu Yamato i Killera B. Naruto zwrócił się do Kushiny, z zapytaniem o tym jak to się stało, że Minato i Kushina byli razem. Kushina nieśmiało powiedziała mu swoją historię, a potem Naruto komplementuje jej włosy, a ona mówi mu, że go kocha, sprowadzając w Naruto wielkie szczęście. Po tym zapytała, co jest produktem "Żółtego Błysku Konohy"i "Krwistego Habanero", dumnie odpowiedział, że Naruto jest . thumb|left|Naruto używa Senpō: Chō Ōdama Rasengan. thumb|Naruto ponownie pieczętuje Dziewięcioogoniastego. Po tej deklaracji, pozytywne emocje Naruto zubożały nienawiść Lisa w jego odsączeniu czakry, i utworzył wiele klonów cienia, które wykreowały Rasengany, celujące na Kyūbiego. Po tym jak Demoniczny Lis złamał łańcuchy Kushiny jej czakry, którymi był unieruchomiony, Kushina natychmiast wykorzystuje ostatni łańcuch, który był przyłączony na nodze Dziewięcioogoniastego, by przytrzymać go, dając klonom cienia Naruto wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby wprowadzić Tryb Mędrca i zbombardować go z Senpō: Chōōdama Rasen Tarengan. Gdy demon zostaje w znacznym stopniu osłabiony ze swych wpływów, jeden z klonów cienia Naruto natychmiast wykorzystał Rasenshurikena, aby osłabić Lisa bardziej i całkowicie oddzielając jego czakrę. Gdy czakra zostaje połączona z Naruto, wściekły Lis próbuje wystrzelić wychudzoną ognistą wersję Kuli Ogoniastej Bestii, kilka razy własnej wielkości, ale jego atak zostaje ostatecznie rozproszony, gdy Naruto używa klucza, aby zamknąć Dziewięcioogoniastego. Po tym, Naruto przeprosił demona i oświadczył, że nie będzie to go bolało, i że musi czekać. Naruto następnie, przed opuszczeniem jego podświadomości, zapytał Kushina, co ona zrobi, na co Kushina odpowiedziała mu, że będzie chciała dołączyć do jego ojca. Zanim jednak to uczyni, powiedziała wszystko Naruto o jego dziedzictwie, i prawdy na temat Ataku Lisa na Konohę. Po poznaniu prawdy o ataku Dziewięcioogoniastego, i jak i jego rodzice oddali życie, by go chronić, Naruto powiedział Kushinie, że ostatecznie wiedział, że był kochany przez rodziców i był szczęśliwy, że jest ich synem. Zanim zupełnie znikła, Kushina ze łzami w oczach przytuliła Naruto, i podziękowała mu za to, że pozwoliła jej i Minato, być jego rodzicami. thumb|left|Naruto wyczuwa Kisame. Poza jego podświadomością, Naruto zostaje pokazany z Killerem B i Yamato jego nowej formie, Naruto szybko wyczuł Kisame ukrytego w jego Samehadzie przez wykrycie jego negatywnych emocji, co zaskoczyło Kisame. Kiedy Kisame próbował uciec, Naruto użył oszałamiającej prędkości i szybko przybił Kisame do ściany z potężnym ciosem. Jednak Kisame był w stanie wycofać się pieszo, zaś Naruto utknął w ścianie, więc Yamato ruszył ku niego, aby pomóc mu podczas gdy B ścigał Kisame. thumb|Naruto i Guy Naruto i Yamato następnie spotkali się z innymi, kiedy zobaczyli walkę Guya i Kisame z daleka. Po bitwie, Konoha i Kumo-nin uwięzili Kisame i próbowali go przesłuchać, jednak Kisame był w stanie uwolnić się i popełnił samobójstwo, dlatego aby nie można było uzyskać żadnych informacji od niego. Wstrząśnięty tą akcją, Naruto zrozumiał, że nawet shinobi w Akatsuki walczyli o ich towarzyszy. Kiedy Guy następnie otworzył zwój z informacjami, które Kisame próbował wysłać do Akatsuki, uruchamia pułapkę więżąc ich w wodzie z przyzwanymi rekinami do utrzymania uwięzionych shinobi, podczas gdy ostatni rekin wziął zwój, i popłynął do oceanu, aby dostarczyć go do Akatsuki. Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja thumb|left|Naruto próbuje uzyskać właściwy współczynnik czakry, by uzyskać Rasengana Ogoniastej Bestii. Po tym jak Motoi wysłał wezwaną sowę, aby poinformować Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi o sytuacji, Naruto i Killer B rozpoczęli ewakuację gigantycznych zwierząt do muszli Żółwiej Wyspy dla ich bezpieczeństwa, w przypadku jakby przyszedł atak. Naruto próbował dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat ekologii na wyspie, jako część jego "oficjalnej" misji rangi S, ciągle nie znając powodów znajdowania się tu. Z powodu bitwy na zewnątrz, Naruto staje się podejrzliwy na temat tego co się dzieje, ale Yamato udaje się przekonać Naruto, że jego misją jest pozostanie na wyspie, podczas gdy Yamato wyszedł na zewnątrz, by sprawdzić sytuację. Po tym jak skończył, Naruto nieświadom, że Yamato został złapany przez Kabuto Yakushiego, stwierdza, że chciałby wrócić do Konohy, by mógł walczyć z Sasuke. Jednakże B w celu trzymania Naruto na wyspie, prowadzi go z powrotem do świątyni wewnątrz Wodospadu Prawdy, by nauczyć go jak utrzymywać Tryb Czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego prawidłowo. Kontynuując trening Naruto pod okiem B, Naruto nagle wyczuwa czakrę Dziewięcioogoniastego od szalejącego sześcioogoniastego Kinkaku z dala od świątyni. Chcąc to sprawdzić, Naruto był w stanie oszukać B, który pozwolił mu wyjść, ale został zatrzymany przez Shibiego Aburame wraz z garstką ninja Konohy, którzy potwierdzili jego wcześniejsze podejrzenia, że coś było nie tak. Iruka Umino, który okazał się być z nimi, usiłując wmówić mu, że ma drugą misję na wyspie, ale Naruto używa Trybu Mędrca, by przebić się przez ochronę, w procesie którym traci swój ochraniacz. Z Naruto będącym na zewnątrz komnaty izolującej czakrę i wyczuwającym wojnę toczącą się wokół niego, Iruka nareszcie informuje Naruto, że trzymali go z dala od pola bitwy w celu ochrony go przed wrogiem. Jednakże, Naruto odmawia zostania w świątyni i deklaruje samodzielne zakończenie wojny. Gdy Iruka zwraca Naruto upadły ochraniacz na czoło, natychmiastowo więzi Naruto wewnątrz bariery, ale Naruto łatwo ją przełamuje będąc w Trybie czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego. W jego drodze na pole bitwy, znajduje list od Iruki w swoim ochraniaczu na czoło, w którym Iruka mówi mu, że w wydarzeniu nie mógł zatrzymać Naruto przed odejściem, więc prosi by Naruto wrócił żywy. Naruto wtedy zjada list po przeczytaniu go. thumb|left|Naruto mówi swoją wolę Dziewięcioogoniastemu. Naruto i B, który został poproszony przez Irukę o opiekę nad nim i ostatecznie dogonił go, przełamują barierę otaczającą Żółwią Wyspę i kontynuują ich drogę ku polu bitwy. Po tym, Dziewięcioogoniasty wciąga Naruto w jego podświadomość, przezywając z powodu wykorzystywania jego czakry tak beztrosko. Nazywając Naruto naiwnym za myślenie, że może zatrzymać wojnę samemu, Lisi Demon próbuje kusić go z powrotem swoją mocą, ale bezskutecznie, czym samym Naruto zdobył uznanie. Po tym jak Dziewięcioogoniasty szydzi z celu Naruto, jakim jest usunięcie nienawiści z innych i świata, Naruto unieruchamia Dziewięcioogoniastego z torii w odwecie, a następnie ogłasza z wielkim przekonaniem, że planuje zrobić coś z Sasuke i wojną. Gdy Demoniczny Lis protekcjonalnie pochwalił Naruto za to, że w końcu nauczył się stać przy swoim, Naruto mówi, że pewnego dnia z robić coś może z jego nienawiścią. Dziewięcioogoniasty wykpił go, ale Naruto, jak zwykle zdeterminowany, obiecał Lisiemu Demonowi, że warto spróbować, po czym znika pozostawiając wielce oniemiałą bestię. Jakiś czas później, Czwarty Raikage i Tsunade pojawili się przy lokacji Naruto i B, aby zapobiec ich kolejnym krokom naprzód. Gdy Naruto nie udaje się kłótnia z A, Naruto próbuje ominąć go ze swoją prędkością, ale Raikage w Trybie Czakry Uwolnienia Błyskawicy, odpowiada jego prędkości i uderza go do tyłu. Naruto próbował nawoływać Tsunade, by ta umożliwiła mu przejście, ale Tsunade stwierdziła, że musi stanąć mu na drodze, w jej roli jako przywódca Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi. Rozumiejąc stanowisko Tsunade, Naruto próbuje po raz kolejny ich ominąć, tylko by zostać powstrzymanym przez A po raz kolejny. A deklaruje wtedy Naruto, że jeśli nadal będzie to kontynuował, będzie musiał go zabić; wierząc, że kupi trochę czasu Zjednoczonym Siłom Shinobi, zanim Dziewięcioogoniasty będzie mógł się ożywić, co opóźniłoby plan Madary. Gdy A próbuje uderzyć Naruto, B blokuje atak. Później, gdy B pokonuje A po ich zderzeniu Lariatów, B wyjaśnia, że jego siła i Naruto nie pochodzą tylko z ich ogoniastych bestii, ale również dlatego, że mają ludzi, na którym im zależy. By sprawdzić Naruto, A wtedy aktywuje pełną moc Pancerza Uwolnienia Błyskawicy i atakuje Naruto najszybszym uderzeniem, ale był w stanie ominąć go, a A pozwala Naruto i B przejść. thumb|left|Naruto wypuszcza klony na każde pole walki. Podczas ich drogi, Naruto i B zostają połączeni z Shikaku Narą (z pomocą telepatii Inoichiego Yamanaki). Shikaku powiedział im, że Naruto jest jedynym, który byłby stanie wyczuć czakrę Armii Białych Zetsu. Po uznaniu, że Madara jest prawdziwym wrogiem, a Armia Zetsu to tylko jego podwładni, Naruto postanowił walczyć z całej siły. Wkrótce, ich droga została zablokowana przez Białych Zetsu, przebranych za shinobi z Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi, a Naruto szybko nimi się zajmuje z nowymi technikami. Po wezwaniu Gamahiro, by zmiażdżyć połączone klony Białego Zetsu, wykorzystuje swoje klony, by wyruszyły na inne pola bitwy. Naruto i B później natykają się na shinobi Kumo i Suny, i ratuje ich przed atakiem Toroia, z Rasengana. Po obejrzeniu zmartwychwstałych shinobi po raz pierwszy, Naruto i B ruszają dalej i później spotykają się z ożywionymi Itachim Uchihą i Nagato. Po krótkiej dyskusji z Nagato i Itachim, rozpoczęła się bitwa. Gdy Naruto zderza się z Itachim, Naruto objawia los Sasuke, a także zapewnił go, że coś z tym jeszcze zrobi. Po tym jak Nagato wezwał swojego olbrzymiego psa i ptaka, Itachi aktywuje swojego Mangekyō Sharingana, w celu użycia Amaterasu na Naruto, ale kruk Itachiego umieszczony w Naruto przed swoją śmiercią, nagle wyłania się z ust Naruto i blokuje oczy Itachiego, zmuszając go do użycia Amaterasu na Nagato i przywołaniach. Itachi wyjaśnia, że kruk użył Kotoamatsukami, uwalniając Itachiego spod kontroli Kabuto. Nagato, którego osobowość została kompletnie usunięta przez Kabuto, używa przywołanego niewidzialnego kameleona i używa zdolności Ścieżki Asury, by powstrzymać zarówno Naruto jak i B, ale zanim Nagato mógł usunąć duszę Naruto, Naruto i B zostają uratowani przez Itachiego z jego Susanoo. Po tym, jak Nagato użył Chibaku Tensei w celu złapania ich, Naruto używa Uwolnienia Wiatru: Rasenshurikena, wraz z Yasaką Magatamą Itachiego i Kulą Ogoniastej Bestii B, by zaatakować centrum techniki Nagato, efektywnie ją niszcząc. Po tym jak Nagato zostaje przebity przez Miecz Totsuka, które rozpoczyna pieczętowanie go, Naruto obiecuje Nagato naprawić błędy, które popełnił podczas jego życia, jako część wspaniałej trylogii. Później, Itachi powiedział Naruto, że pomoże zakończyć technikę wskrzeszenia Kabuto, podczas gdy Naruto będzie mógł skupić się na walce z Madarą, ale Naruto krzyczy, że jego obowiązkiem jest zatrzymanie wojny samemu. Jednakże, Itachi stwierdza, że choć Naruto stał się silniejszy, nie może robić wszystko samemu, gdyż stanie się tak samo arogancki jak Madara. Mówi również Uzumakiemu, że ma takie samo marzenia stania się Hokage, jak jego ojciec, i nie powinien zapominać o jego przyjaciołach. Naruto podkreśla, że Itachi powinien pójść z nimi i zobaczyć się z Sasuke ponownie, ale odmawia, mówiąc, że kiedyś też starał się robić wszystko na własną rękę w przeszłości i zawiódł, więc powinien powierzyć swojego brata przyjaciołom. Gdy Itachi odchodzi, Naruto i B ruszają do różnych lokacji na polu bitwy. Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Punkt Kulminacyjny thumb|left|Naruto powoduje, że Trzeci Raikage przebija siebie. Jeden z cienistych klonów Naruto przybywa do lokacji Czwartej Dywizji na polu bitwy, by walczyć z ożywionym Mū i Trzecim Raikage, Choć klon Naruto był w stanie pokonać Mū, żaden z ataków Naruto nie miał zbytniego efektu na Trzeciego Raikage, co Dodai wyjaśnia, jako że Trzeci na wysoką odporność niemal na każdy rodzaj technik, wraz z niewrażliwością Wskrzeszenia Nieczystego Świata. Gdy Naruto zauważa bliznę na klatce piersiowej Trzeciego, Dodai uważa, że Trzeci zdobył ją w przeszłości, w walce z Ośmioogoniastym. Wierząc, że tylko ogoniasta bestia była w stanie zranić Trzeciego, Naruto usiłuje utworzyć Kulę Ogoniastej Bestii, tylko by się rozprysła, zaś kopia zostaje wyrzucona z Trybu czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego z powodu nadużycia. Po dowiedzeniu sie od Ośmioogoniastego, że zarówno on, jak i Trzeci stracili przytomność w bitwie z ich technikami ciągle w ręce, klon Naruto wchodzi w Tryb Mędrca i rusza w kierunku Trzeciego z Rasenganem w ręce. Używając sensorycznych zdolności Trybu Mędrca, klon Naruto unika ataku Trzeciego w ostatniej sekundzie i uderza Rasenganem w rękę Raikage. Atak powoduje, że ręka Trzeciego uderza w jego klatkę piersiową, przebijając na tyle długo, by zostać zapieczętowanym. Naruto rusza wtedy w miejsce walki Gaary z Drugim Mizukage, przybywając w momencie, gdy ma miejsce jego pieczętowanie. Podczas gdy klony Naruto docierają do odpowiednich pól bitwy, jeden z nich i jednostki Gaary zostają zaalarmowane o czyjeś obecności przez sensora. Zauważają na klifie Mū i Ōnoki informuje ich, że musiał rozdzielić się na dwie części. Są jeszcze bardziej zaszokowani, gdy Ōnoki mówi im, że osoba z nim, to nikt inny jak Madara Uchiha. Gdy Gaara zauważa, że Madara jest wskrzeszony, wszyscy zastanawiają się kim jest zamaskowana osoba, która wcześniej przedstawiła siebie jako Madarę. Gdy Uchiha rozpoczyna swój atak, klon Naruto tworzy więcej cienistych klonów do walki z nim i chwile stoi, gdy przechodzi w Tryb Mędrca. Klony atakują Madarę z Ultra-Wielką Kulą Rasengan, ale zostaje zablokowana z Susanoo. Naruto kończy wchodzenie w Tryb Mędrca i formułuje Rasenshuriken. Uzumaki i Gaara atakują natychmiastowo, ale ich atak zawodzi, gdy Madara pokazuje Rinnegan. Madara wraca na szczyt kamiennej formacji i pozornie przywołuje meteoryt, pozostawiając Naruto w szoku. thumb|right|Naruto i Tobi zderzają się głowami. Po tym jak meteoryt zostaje zatrzymany przez Ōnokiego i Gaarę, kolejny zostaje wysłany do zniszczenia, lądując i niszcząc dywizję. Gdy Dziewięcioogoniasty postanowił udzielić swojej czakry Naruto, na początku myślał, że bestia zamierzała spróbować przejąć jego ciało, jak kiedyś, ale demon powiedział, że woli pomóc Naruto niż być manipulowanym przez Madarę ponownie. Używając tej czakry, klon Naruto był w stanie stworzyć więcej klonów i przeciwstawić się Sekretnej Technice Uwolnienie Drewna: Narodziny Świata Drzew z serią Wielkich Kul Rasengan. Po tym ataku, klon został bardzo osłabiony do punktu, gdzie czuł się tak, jakby w każdej chwili mógł zniknąć. Ōnoki mówi mu, że zajmą się sprawami stąd. Gdy Madara i Mū ruszają do ataku, Tsunade i A nagle się pojawiają, odkopując ich. Gdy Tsunade uwalnia swoją pieczęć na czole, Uzumaki jest tym zmartwiony. Naruto jest również zaskoczony przez nagle przybycie Mizukage. Naruto prosi Tsunade, by uleczyła go, gdyż nie chce jeszcze zniknąć albo zmuszać Tsunade do użycia pieczęci na czole. Odmawia, a Ōnoki mówi mu, że ta wojna nie ma na celu już nigdy więcej ochronić Uzumakiego, lecz wszystkich. Ōnoki rozmawia z nim, podając powód, dla którego dołączył do sojuszu i nienawiści świata ninja. Tsunade mówi Naruto, że Kage pokonają prawdziwego Madarę, podczas gdy on pokona oszusta. Przed rozproszeniem Kage zostawiają klona Naruto z jedną, ostatnią wiadomością "zwycięż". Gdzie indziej, prawdziwy Naruto otrzymuje informacje od rozproszonego klona i woła, że wygra. Uzumaki zauważa Tobiego przed sobą i natychmiast uderza go głową. thumb|left|Naruto i B ścierają się z ożywionymi jinchūriki. Będąc odrzuconym z powodu uderzenia, Naruto zostaje złapany przez B, który mówi mu, by się uspokoił. Naruto wtedy komentuje wytrzymałość maski za nim Tobi powiedział, że musi zrobić trochę więcej niż uderzyć w nią. Gdy ożywieni jinchūriki zostają posłani do walki, Naruto i B starają się przezwyciężyć ich połączone zdolności. Gdy Naruto pyta się o tożsamość Tobiego, ten mówi mu, że jest nikim i że jego jedynym celem jest ukończenie Planu Księżycowe Oko, w celu naprawienia tylko bezwartościowego świata. Tobi mówi wtedy do Naruto i B, że przynajmniej powinni zrozumieć to nieszczęście, ale Naruto stwierdza, że posiadanie ogoniastej bestii zapieczętowanej wewnątrz nich nie jest złe i nawet jeśli Tobi uważa świat za "bezwartościowy", nikt nie ugnie się przed jego kłamstwami. Zaraz po tym jak Naruto ogłasza, że zerwie tą maskę, Tobi wprowadził ożywionych jinchūriki w wczesne stadium w ich transformacjach ogoniastej bestii, co szokuje Naruto i B. Po tym jak ledwo uciekli przed ożywionymi jinchūriki i schronieniu pod krzewami, Naruto, B i Ośmioogoniasty zaczęli formułować plan zaradczy przeciwko jinchūriki. Po tym jak B mówi, że widział czarne pręty umiejscowione na klatce piersiowej Yugito, Naruto atakuje Rōshiego ponownie i próbuje zniszczyć odbiornik na jego klatce z Rasenganem. Wysiłek ten jednak zostaje udaremniony przez Hana, który odkopuje Naruto. Wpadając na B, który zmienił się w Ośmioogoniastego i niszczy przestrzeń lasu, Naruto ogląda jak B używa swoich atramentowych klonów, by spróbować zapieczętować jinchūriki, jednakże technika zostaje przerwana, gdy wszyscy wchodzą w formę Wersji 2 w ostatniej sekundzie. Gdy Naruto odpierał ataki jinchūriki, zostaje ostatecznie przytłoczony i przygnieciony, dając możliwość Tobiemu wykorzystania okazji i spróbować schwytać Naruto. Zostaje jednak uratowany przez pojawienie się w samą porę Kakashiego i Guya. right|thumb|Naruto spotyka się z Son Gokū. Po tym jak Guy niszczy rafę, która uniemożliwiła mu poruszanie, Naruto zaczyna pomagać im w atakowaniu Sześciu Ścieżek Paina. Nagle Tobi zmusza Utakatę i Rōshiego do zamienienia w Sześcioogoniastego i Czworoogoniastego, rzucając go na Ośmioogoniastego i wyrzucając z Trybu czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego. Z Kakashim i Guyem odciętym od niego, Czworoogoniasty rzuca się na Ośmioogoniastego i Naruto szybko wchodzi w Tryb czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego zaraz pomiędzy zębami gigantycznej małpy. Podczas próby uwolnienia, zostaje połknięty przez wielka małpę i, ku jego zaskoczeniu znajduje się w podświadomości Rōshiego, znajdując bestię w łańcuchach. Po zaprzeczeniu, że przyszedł tutaj ukraść moce bestii, Naruto zostaje skarcony przez bestię, która odmawia nazywania go "Czworoogoniastym", mówiąc, że ma nazywać go prawdziwym imieniem: Son Gokū. Gdy Naruto wyraża życzenie bycia przyjacielem z Kuramą, tak samo jak B z Ośmioogoniastym, Son uważa to za zabawne, ale kiedy Naruto powiedział, że rozumie ich uczucia ze względu na sposób w jaki był maltretowany i znienawidzony w młodość, wiedział jak to jest źle traktowanym przez kogoś, kto nie wiedział kim był, Son zdał sobie sprawę, że mówi poważnie. left|thumb|Naruto i Kurama stają po tej samej stronie. Co prawda Son zgodził się opowiedzieć chętnie Naruto w jaki sposób go zatrzymać, mówiąc jednak, że nie ufa jinchūriki i by nie oczekiwał, że stanie się jego sojusznikiem, chyba że mu zaufa. Poza świadomością Rōshiego, Naruto zmusza zmienionego Rōshiego do zwymiotowania Naruto po tym jak ten używa Masowej Techniki Klonów Cienia. Manipulowany do ataku Naruto, klon, który przebywał wewnątrz ust bestii przygotowuje dwukrotny atak na odbiorniku czakry po wprowadzeniu Trybu Mędrca. Gdy Naruto udaje się usunąć odbiornik czakry, odkrywa z szokiem, że łańcuchy, które więziły Sona są ciągle tam. Son wyjaśnia, że Demoniczna Statua Zewnętrznej Ścieżki ciągle utrzymuje jego czakrę, a także to że tylko Naruto może uwolnić go z kontroli Tobiego. Zauważając troskę Naruto, który chciał całkowicie ocalić Sona, dał mu trochę swojej czakry przed zapieczętowaniem ponownie do statuy. Gdy Naruto zostaje opróżniony z czakry, Kurama oferuje swoją moc. Jednakże za nim zgodził się, Naruto dziękuje Kuramie za pomoc jego klonowi przeciwko Madarze, za co lis wrzeszczał go. Po kłótni z Naruto na temat tego jak powinien przyjmować podziękowania, Kurama oferuje połączyć swoją czakrę z Naruto. Zauważając, że Kurama nie jest już potwornym lisem, który zaatakował Konohę, a sprzymierzeńcem wioski i członkiem drużyny, Naruto odblokowuje wrota pieczęci i uwalnia bestię, przygotowując się do stawienia czoła pięciu pozostałym, w pełni transformowanym jinchūriki. thumb|right|Nowa forma Naruto. Z otwartymi bramami, Naruto przyjmuje nową formę, która jest nawet odzwierciedleniem Kuramy. Nie mając czasu, gdy wrogie ogoniaste bestie przygotowują się do ataku na Kakashiego i Guya z ich Kulami Ogoniastych Bestii, Naruto interweniuje i odbija ataki z taką prędkością, że Kakashi myli go ze swoim dawnym nauczycielem. Gdy bestie nadciągają ponownie i próbują zaatakować shinobi, Naruto zmienia się w Kuramę - pozornie "pochłaniając" Kakashiego i Guya w czakrę bestii, by byli bezpieczni. Po stworzeniu klona w Trybie Mędrca, by zlokalizował pozostałe odbiorniki czakry, Kurama ostrzega, że ma tylko pięć minut w tej formie, ponieważ była to jego pierwsza transformacja. Z tym, chwyta Siedmioogoniastego w locie, próbując uderzyć bestią w Trójogoniastego, ale gigantyczny żółw zbacza z drogi. Zaraz po tym, Sześcioogoniasty połyka dłoń bestii, unieruchamiając go i pozwalając na atak Trójogoniastemu, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez Ośmioogoniastego. Dwuogoniasty przygotowuje atak z za tyłów na Naruto i Kuramę, ale Naruto wyrzuca Sześcioogoniastego na potwornego kota, gdy B mierzy się z Pięcioogoniastym. Gdy pozostałe ogoniaste bestie używają wspólnej Kuli Ogoniastej Bestii, Uzumaki i Kurama przygotowują własną, w celu przeciwstawienia się atakowi przez lekkie zmienienie trasy tej od przeciwników, co posyła obydwie na górę w masywnej eksplozji. thumb|left|Naruto spotyka się z pozostałymi ogoniastymi bestiami. Wtedy, gdy ogromny obłok dymu zanikł, Naruto używa ogonów Kuramy, zmieniając je w ręce czakry, by schwytać wrogów za ich gardła. Następnie używa on klonów Trybu czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego do wyciągnięcia prętów, cicho obiecując, że uwolni wszystkie ogoniaste bestie. Nagle Naruto odkrywa, że jego podświadomość została wzięta do przestrzeni, gdzie pozostałe bestie i ich jinchūriki mogli rozmawiać z nim. Gdy Yagura próbuje podziękować mu, Naruto płacze, myśląc, że Mizukage umarł młodo, bez zjedzenia ramen czy też pocałowania dziewczyny. Gdy Kurama żartobliwie przypomina nosicielowi, że Naruto nigdy nie pocałował dziewczyny, ale pocałował Sasuke, Naruto zaczyna wrzeszczeć, kompletnie ignorując Yagurę dopóki ten nie wspomina Son Gokū, który nalegał na poczekanie na Naruto i spróbować mu pomóc. Wtedy jinchūriki i ogoniaste bestie przedstawiają siebie, a także oferują Naruto część ich mocy. W prawdziwym świecie, Naruto udaje się wyciągnąć odbiorniki czakry z bestii, krótko przed tym jak jego czas w nowej formie wyczerpuje się, co zmusza Tobiego do wepchnięcia wszystkich demonów do Demonicznej Statuy. Tobi był w niedowierzaniu po takim obrocie spraw, ale ciągle był przekonany, że nic to nie zmienia. Naruto jednak nie zgadza się, twierdząc, że nauczył się sporo trudnych imion na raz i denerwował Tobiego za nieznanie ich. thumb|left|Bitwa pomiędzy Naruto a Tobim Podczas kontynuowania walki z Tobim i Demoniczną Statuą Zewnętrznej Ścieżki, Naruto zostaje ciężko zraniony od walki, ale ciągle stoi. Zauważa światło otaczające zwłoki jinchūriki, które zaczynają się dekonstrukcję i cicho dziękuje Itachiemu, a wtedy deklaruje głośno, że rozwiąże sprawy na tym polu bitwy również. Naruto zaczyna nacierać na Tobiego stwierdzają, że to on będzie jego przeciwnikiem i ostrzegając go, by nie opuszczał gardy przeciwko niemu. Naruto jest później widziany używając swojego Trybu Czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego do bitwy z Tobim i drwiąc, by zdjął swoją maskę. Tobi wtedy przywołuje garniec i gurdę, które wchodzą do ust statuy, ale przed tym Naruto zauważa, że pojemniki posiadają małe ilości czakry Kuramy. Tajemniczy mężczyzna ogłasza wtedy, że Dziesięcioogoniasty jest teraz wskrzeszany, powodując zmieszanie u wszystkich. Jednakże B wyjaśnia, że w celu ucieczki przed Akatsuki, poświęcił jeden ze swoich ogonów i Kurama po poproszeniu Naruto o zamianę miejscami, wyjaśnia o narzędziach i o Złotym i Srebrnym Braciach. Naruto pyta swoją ogoniastą bestię na temat Dziesięcioogoniastego i czy jest to na prawdę taki duży problem, na co Kurama wyjaśnia jak właściwie został stworzony świat. Kurama uważa, że mogą mieć szansę przeciwko częściowo wskrzeszonemu Dziesięcioogoniastemu, ale nie w pełni ożywionemu, lecz Tobi odkrywa, że częściowo wskrzeszony Dziesięcioogoniasty jest wszystkim czego potrzebuje, by aktywować Nieskończone Tsukuyomi do Planu Księżycowe Oko. Zamaskowany mężczyzna wtedy mówi, że stworzy świat bez bohaterów, nadziei, przyszłości na co Naruto odpowiada, po zamianie z Kuramą, że nie pozwoli na to i jego marzeniem jest zostanie Hokage wspanialszym niż jakikolwiek wcześniej. Wraz z tym, Naruto wchodzi w Tryb Czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego, by zaatakować statuę za pomocą Rasengana, ale zostaje zablokowany przez gunbai Tobiego. Zdając sobie sprawę, że nie pójdzie tak łatwo, Naruto mówi, że najpierw zniszczy maskę Tobiego, na co zamaskowany mężczyzna odpowiada, że nie pozwoli im dotknąć statuy. thumb|Naruto walczący z Tobim. Formułując ich strategię, gdy Naruto tworzy cienistego klona, shinobi zgadzają się, że używanie zwodzących ataków będzie kluczowe w tej bitwie z powodu zdolności Tobiego. Ruszając bezpośrednio w kierunku Tobiego, Naruto używa Super Mini Kuli Ogoniastej Bestii do zaatakowania Tobiego. Jednakże stając się niematerialnym, Naruto przechodzi przez niego. Guy wtedy skacze ze swoimi Sōshūga, by dołączyć do bitwy. Używając swojego nunchaku, by kontrować gunbai Tobiego, Guy jest w stanie posłać zamaskowanego mężczyznę w kierunku Naruto i jego Super Mini Kuli Ogoniastej Bestii. Gdy atak Naruto miał nawiązać kontakt, Tobi teleportuje się dzięki czemu Naruto wpadł na pomysł, by go wyczuć w celu przewidzenia, że Tobi wyjdzie z ziemi z zamiarem ataku z zaskoczenia. Unikając ataku, Naruto ma problemy z blokowaniem gunbaiu Tobiego. Pojawia się wtedy Kakashi, by dołączyć do walki ze swoim kunaiem napełnionym Uwolnienie Błyskawicy. thumb|left|Naruto niszczy maskę Tobiego. Gdy Kakashi rzuca kunai, Tobi staje się niematerialny ponownie i wykopuje kunai w kierunku Naruto. Mówiąc Naruto, by to zignorował, Kakashi używa Kamui, by wciągnąć kunai. Gdy Naruto próbuje po raz ostatni wykonać atak na Tobim, ten staje się ponownie niematerialnym. Przegrupowując się, gdy ostatni atak pozornie zawiódł, shinobi zastanawiają się jak pokonają Tobiego. Właśnie wtedy pojawia się małe pękniecie na masce Tobiego. Zauważając pęknięcie Guy wierzy, że atak Naruto spowodował to, ale Kakashi zaprzecza zwracając uwagę, że pęknięcie nie pasuje do tamtego uderzenia. Naruto zgadza się, by potwierdzić hipotezę Kakashiego i wskakuje na rękę Gyūkiego, a wtedy zostaje rzucony na pole bitwy w kierunku Tobiego. Pozwala Guyowi zainicjować pierwszy atak przełamując skały przed nim i zmuszając Tobiego do przejścia przez niego, choć mimo tego Guy kontynuuje działania, nawet gdy zamaskowany mężczyzna ciągle jest nienamacalny, ostatecznie zmuszając do absorpcji nunchaku Guya. To natomiast umożliwia Naruto zaatakowanie Tobiego za pomocą Rasengana podczas podatnego okresu czasu i uszkodzenia jego lewej ręki. Naruto słucha później w wielkim szoku, gdy Kakashi wyjaśnia mechanizm stojący za techniką Tobiego. Zmieszani tym jak kunai spowodował draśnięcie, a jego cios nie przyniósł skutku, Kakashi wyjaśnia to powodując, ze Naruto zauważa, iż jego Rasengan również się przysłużył. Gdy Tobi karci Kakashiego, Naruto przerywa mu mówiąc, że nie podda się ze swoimi marzeniami niezależnie od kosztów. Gdy Tobi zaczyna również karcić Naruto, młody człowiek zamienia się miejscami z Kuramą, który mówi Tobiemu w zastępstwie za Naruto, że nie przegra niezależnie od tego co by się mogło wydarzyć. Wraz z tym wchodzą w Tryb Ogoniastej Bestiii ruszają na Tobiego. Po uniknięciu ataku Naruto, Tobi zbeształ go za działanie w pojedynkę, na co Naruto odpowiada, że nie jest sam, gdyż ma ze sobą przyjaciół i nauczycieli, wyprowadzając Kakashiego z rozkojarzenia i ruszając do ponownego ataku jako grupa. Używając cienistego klona, Naruto prosi B o osłonę, kiedy klon naciera na Tobiego z Rasenganem, a jednocześnie oryginał atakuje Kulą Ogoniastej Bestii. Tobi myśląc, że zniszczył klona, gdy Kamui Kakashiego nie powiodło się wciąganie Rasengana, przechodzi przez Kulę Ogoniastej Bestii. Jednakże w innym wymiarze, odkrywa, że Kakashi wysłał całego klona i zanim mógł zareagować, Naruto uderza w jego maskę, niszcząc ją. thumb|left|180px|Naruto vs Madara Kakashi i Guy rozpoznają w zamaskowanym mężczyźnie swego towarzysza Obito. Naruto mówi że muszą go powstrzymać. Gdy Obito zaatakował chłopaka i Kakashiego, Naruto używa ogonów Kuramy jako blokady - rozpraszając płomienie. Nagle pojawia się Madara Uchiha. Naruto chce się dowiedzieć, co stało się z piątką Kage . Narodziny Jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Atakuje Gry wideo Tworzenie i koncepcja Podczas tworzenia Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto uwzględnił szereg cech charakteru, aby stał się idealnym bohaterem: bezpośredni sposób myślenia, złośliwe strony, oraz wielu atrybutów posiadanych przez Son Goku z serii Dragon Ball. Zrobił też z Naruto osobę, która zachowuje się "prosto i głupio", ponieważ autor nie lubi inteligentnych bohaterów. Naruto sam nie jest wzorowany na nikim, jest postrzegany jako dzieciak, z czymś z ciemnej strony, jak wynika z jego trudnej przeszłości. Mimo to, zawsze jest pozytywny, co go czyni wyjątkowym w oczach Kishimoto. thumb|Pierwszy Naruto, jakiego Kishimoto narysował. Szafa Naruto jest oparta na odzieży Kishimoto jaką nosił, gdy był młodszy, zgodnie z Kishimoto, za pomocą wcześniej istniejących projektów, zrobił Naruto unikalnego, by go bardzo wyróżniać. Pomarańczowe zabarwienie jego stroju jest używane do Naruto jako "pop", z niebieskim często wykorzystywanym do uzupełnienia pomarańczowego. Ponieważ Naruto jest związane z spiralami, wzory wirowe zostały włączone do jego stroju. W pierwszych ilustracjach Naruto miał na sobie buty, ale Kishimoto zastąpił je sandałami, gdyż lubi rysunki z palcami. Gogle, które Naruto również nosił zostały zastąpione przez ochraniacz na czoło, ponieważ było zbyt czasochłonnym zajęciem rysowanie okularów. Kishimoto powiedział, że czuje się zadowolony, że jego postać ma blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Redaktor Shonen Jump w USA dodał, że Kishimoto daje do zrozumienia, że może mieć cechy charakteru doprowadzające do odwołania się do zachodniej publiczności. Kishimoto powiedział, że identyfikuje się z Naruto najbardziej ze wszystkich bohaterów Naruto. W japońskiej wersji Naruto, Naruto często kończy swoje zdanie z uzupełnieniem „-ttebayo” (co daje podobny efekt do zakończenia zdanie „wiesz?„). Kishimoto chciał dać Naruto dziecięce hasło i „Dattebayo”, które przyszło mu do głowy. To uzupełniło charakter Naruto, i służyło jako słowny tic, który pokazywał z niego dzieciaka. Na początku angielskiego anime, dubbing zastępuje „Dattebayo” i „-ttebayo” na wyrażenie „Believe it!” („uwierz w to!”) w celu odzwierciedlenia wpływu, jak również dopasować postać do ruchów ustami. Ciekawostki * Spirale i wirowane modele są powracającym tematem w Naruto, zwłaszcza w odniesieniu do samego charakteru Naruto Uzumakiego. Słowo/nazwa „Naruto” może oznaczać „wir”. Nazwisko „Uzumaki” to gra słów , ponieważ odnosi się do trójwymiarowej spirali, jak wir lub kłębowisko. „Uzumaki” może także oznaczać „wir” w odniesieniu do , nazwanych od miasta Naruto. Ponadto spirala była wykorzystywana jako symbol Uzushiogakure w Kraju Wiru, wioski, z której pochodziła matka Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto to także posypka dodawana do ulubionego jedzenia naszego bohatera: Ramen. * 10 października — urodziny Naruto — były Dniem Zdrowia i Sportu w Japonii, gdy postać została stworzona. Święto było jednak przeniesione na drugi poniedziałek października w 1999 roku. * W jednym z wywiadów Masashi Kishimoto przyznał że jego dzieciństwo było nieco podobne do szkolnych lat, jakie przedstawił w życiu Naruto. * Naruto konsekwentnie znalazł się w pierwszej dwójce (pierwsze miejsce dwukrotnie) w ciągu pierwszych pięciu oficjalnych sondaży popularności postaci Shōnen Jump. W szóstej ankiecie postaci był jednak na czwartym miejscu. Według sondażu 3. Databooka postaci, który sumuje wszystkie głosy z sześciu pierwszych sondaży, Naruto zajął drugie miejsce. W najnowszej ankiecie Naruto odzyskał status i wrócił na pierwsze. **Naruto jest jedną z czterech postaci, które zawsze pozostawały w pierwszej dziesiątce każdej ankiety popularności. * Mimo, że jest głównym bohaterem, Naruto miał szereg długich nieobecności, czasem dziesięć lub więcej rozdziałów. W omake’ach Naruto: Shippūden czasami zostaje zrobione odwołanie do tego, żartując, że Naruto nie jest głównym bohaterem własnego show. *W Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 i Naruto Shippūden: Dragon Blade Chronicles, grach wideo, Naruto wykonuje techniki Uwolnienia Ognia, choć nie jest to jego typ natury. *Matka Naruto była przezywana „Czerwonokrwista Habanero” podczas gdy ojciec był znany jako „Żółty Błysk”. Naruto wyprowadził samo wystylizowany tytuł „Pomarańczowy Hokage Konohy” odnosząc się do faktu, że kolor pomarańczowy jest mieszaniną czerwonego i żółtego. * Według databooków: ** Hobby Naruto to płatanie figli i podlewanie roślin. ** Naruto chce walczyć z Sasuke Uchihą i Trzecim Hokage oraz z członkami Akatsuki. ** Ulubionym jedzeniem Naruto jest ramen Ichiraku oraz zupa z czerwonej fasoli. Nie lubi natomiast jeść świeżych warzyw. ** Naruto ukończył 16 oficjalnych misji w sumie: 7 rangi D, 1 rangi C, 2 rangi B, 6 rangi A, 0 rangi S. ** Ulubionym zdaniem Naruto jest . Źródła pt-br:Naruto Uzumaki it:Naruto Uzumaki en:Naruto Uzumaki es:Naruto Uzumaki fr:Naruto Uzumaki sr:Наруто Узумаки de:Naruto Uzumakiru:Наруто Узумаки id:Naruto Uzumaki Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Jinchūriki Kategoria:Mędrzec Kategoria:Kage